The Gum Beneath Our Shoes
by triniwriters
Summary: Zero is kidnapped by a group of Vampire Haters and is brutally tortured for information. The Night Class finds him in an almost irreparable state and even tho he is considered worthless by them, it turns out he is stronger than all of them combined. KxZ
1. The Missing

A/N: This is my first ever Vampire Knight fiction, so please be gentle…please. I only saw a few episodes of the anime, and I briefly skimmed the manga, but from several fanfictions I have read, and from helpful advice from my friends, I am sure I will get most of the facts right. I'm a quick learner, so if I do make errors, please tell me about them so I can repair the damage and learn from my mistakes.

I hope the characters don't seem a bit OOC, because I really tried my best. I personally find Yuuki a bit annoying, but I assure you, there will be no Yuuki bashing in this fic. She, apparently, is a great friend of Zero, so I suppose she deserves some degree of respect.

**Summary: Zero is kidnapped by a group of Vampire Haters called the "Kronos" and is brutally tortured for months for information about the Purebloods and nobles in the Vampire Society. The Night Class eventually finds him in an almost irreparable state, and they begin to realize that even though he is considered lower than the gum underneath their shoes, he is much stronger than all of them combined. **

The relationship between Kaname and Zero will a bit of a slow burner…not too slow to get you bored, but slow enough to keep you interested.

Please enjoy.

**The Gum Beneath Our Shoes**

Chapter One: The Missing

**Yuuki's POV**

"He's been missing for over three months, WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" I screeched hysterically, my brown eyes already welling up with salty tears, threatening to spill over at any given moment.

Zero Kiryuu had been missing for exactly three months and ten days without a trace. No evidence, no blood, no nothing. It seems as though Zero had just dropped off the face of the planet, never to be seen of or heard of ever again. This very thought made my stomach clench in sadness and guilt and I simply wanted to cry and cry forever. Zero was…is like my brother…my friend. I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to him. I loved him so much it hurt. I missed his silver eyes and silver hair. I even miss his unforgiving glares at the other Day Class girls who forever flirted with the Night Class Students. To everyone, he was all hard, cold exterior, but with me and Cross…we saw his gentle side…the kind side he kept bottled up inside in favour for the harsh mask that hid his true feelings.

And now…he was gone. Just like that. Gone one cool September afternoon when we were on patrols together. I was once again ogling Kaname-senpai, and I had almost forgotten my duties. When I went looking for Zero…I couldn't find him. I looked in all the usual places: the roof, the stables, the small forest…but there was no sign of him anywhere. I checked his room, the classrooms, even Cross' house, but there was nothing. No hint that he had even been to any of those places. I barely remembered what happened next. Everything was such a blur. I recalled running to Cross' office and rambling about Zero's sudden disappearance. He simply laughed it off thinking that Zero was just skivving his duties again. I remember rambling some more…and Cross told me not to worry, that he will show up sooner or later.

I didn't think so. Something in my gut told me that there was something amiss. That was when I turned desperate and ran into the Moon Dorms without any further thought. I practically begged Kaname-senpai to help me find him, knowing that he could easily sniff out a Level D. He looked at me through raised eyebrows, and then gave me the same bullshit excuse Cross had. I didn't buy those lame, two-bit excuses for shit. I knew deep in my heart that Zero was in trouble and that he needed me.

After spilling a few tears, Kaname-senpai agreed to help, and he then enlisted the aid of Aidou-senpai and Ruka-senpai. They couldn't find him either. We even went out into the town…but there was nothing. When we reported this to Cross…things turned desperate, and over the next few days, extensive search parties were carried out. The Hunter Association was called in, and they immediately pointed fingers at the vampires. The Vampire Council was then forced to step in…and no matter what each group did…albeit a bit grudgingly, there was no positive outcome. The Vampire Council gave up after the second week, stating that Zero simply wasn't worth the time or effort. He was just a Level D, and he had probably gone rabid and died. That thought angered me even more and I had practically blown up in Cross' office and Kaname-senpai was forced to escort me out and placate me.

I could not be easily placated.

The Hunter Associated stayed a bit longer, but about a month later, they too had given up. Zero was something they hunted even though he was a vampire hunter himself. They said there was nothing they could do.

They left.

I remembered asking Kaname-senpai to continue looking at least…to use his status to obtain slivers of information, anything that could be useful. He had reluctantly agreed. I knew he didn't like Zero, but I was grateful that he even tried and will continue to try.

So here we are, still in Cross' Office debating what to do about the Missing Zero situation. I knew that Kaname-senpai and the other Night Class Students thought he was dead. But I knew otherwise…he was alive…I know he was…and I will never rest until I had found my wonderful Zero.

**Kaname's POV**

I knew that Yuuki was feeling helpless…I could see the look in her soft hazel eyes. She was much paler than usual…and I knew she was having a hard time sleeping. She looked exhausted and tired, but the determined gaze told me that she would continue looking for the stupid ex-human.

Zero had been missing for over three months and things were simply not looking good at all. There was no way that Zero could survive that long without blood, and all Level E attacks left no trace of Zero being the culprit. I probably thought that the stupid Level D had gotten kidnapped…but for the life of me, the only enemy Zero ever had were vampires. He hated us…and he certainly never kept it a secret. He cared little for our status and strengths…he disliked us…and that was that. Even though the Vampire Council had denied ever laying a hand on Zero, I still found them a bit suspicious.

I knew they didn't like Zero. He was worthless. Sometimes I would actually feel sorry for the pale youth. There was no place for him in this world. He was no longer human, purebloods and nobles despised him, and the Hunter Association was wary of him. So where did young Zero Kiryuu belong? I simply did not know.

All I did know was that a missing Zero=a very unhappy, extremely upset Yuuki, and that was unforgivable. I figured when I did find the idiot, I chain him to his room so he would never leave again. I did not understand what Yuuki felt for him, but in some insane way, he made her happy…he made her smile and laugh and cry and everything. So it was my duty to keep her happy…and I needed to find Zero in order to that.

**Normal POV**

"Kaname-sama…ano…are we still going to look for the hunter?" Ruka asked warily in the confines of Cross' large office. Kaname chose to conveniently ignore the noble's question and silently gazed at the occupants currently filling the office. Yuuki was seated in a chair sobbing uncontrollably with Kaien Cross at her side with a box of tissues in his hands. He too was extremely pale…so unlike his usual cheery self. There was a deep frown marring his features, and his bespectacled eyes shone with concern and worry. Touga Yagari, Zero's former teacher was standing on the other side of the room, away from the vampires. He was casually leaning on the wall with an unlit cigarette halfway out his mouth.

Aidou, Akatsuki and Ruka were with him in the office. Kaname had told the others to remain in the Moon Dorms and look through files and books which could perhaps link Zero's mysterious disappearance with any other similar cases. He wished he could console Yuuki and tell her that everything was going to be alright…but it seemed as though things were far from alright.

"Cross-san…is there a reason why we were called here?" Kaname asked finally, unable to bear the sight and sound of Yuuki's ever flowing tears.

Kaien Cross walked over to his desk and put the box of tissues on the surface. Yuuki then grabbed the box and cradled it to her chest, her tears seemed almost never ending and they simply made Kaname's heart twinge painfully.

"Yes, there is a reason. I…I know how hard these past few months had been…maybe not on you four…but for Yuuki, Yagari and I…it certainly was a horrible nightmare," Cross began, his voice clenching painfully and everyone could see the sorrow in his eyes and tense body language. Kaname almost scoffed…Cross was right though…Zero's disappearance certainly wasn't too tough on the vampires. Ok…well maybe it was a bit…seeing Yuuki so depressed made Kaname's heart break.

And yes…Aidou did complain that life without the hunter was a bit boring…there was no-one to oppose them and keep him entertained.

Ruka cared nil.

Kaname thought that Akatsuki was a bit jittery at the beginning of the whole ordeal. He looked for Zero as hard as he could, even offering to do any extra searches. Aidou had poked fun at the vampire telling him that he secretly liked Zero. Kain neither denied nor admitted whether it was true or not. He never said much and he was often very hard to read. Kaname thought that his recent behavior was a bit odd…but did not bother to comment.

Although Kaname had to silently agree with Aidou, not that he would ever admit it…it was a bit boring without the stubborn, hot-headed hunter around. Everything just seemed a bit dull. Kaname finally turned his attention to Cross once again who had finally gained some composure and was about to start speaking.

"Right…sorry about that. Some new information has been uncovered," he said, and Yuuki gasped…all traces of tears already gone from her face and a look of pure concentration and determination was etched into every facial feature. On Yuuki, the look was quite comical and if circumstances were a bit different, Kaname would have laughed.

"Yes. Yagari has managed to do some research on his own and it looks as though Zero may…and I mean "may" in the broadest of terms since we have no proof, but we are investigating a group of Vampire Haters called the Kronoz."

"Vampire Haters? Kronoz?" Yuuki repeated, confusion evident in her voice.

Yagari stepped forwards, his arms crossed about his chest, the cigarette still dangling haphazardly from his thin lips.

"Well we don't want to call them Vampire Haters…it makes them sound like a sucky boy band…but that's what they are…they hate vampires…but mostly purebloods and those of high esteem since we have traced several Level E attacks to them. The Hunter Association has apparently known about this for some time, but they are keeping it on the down low. As far as I can tell…I'm not sure if the Vampire Council has ever heard of them," Yagari explained. Yuuki looked even more confused and puzzled than before.

But before Yuuki could intervene, Kaname proceeded to respond to Yagari's subtle question.

"I have never heard of them…but that does not mean that the Council has never heard of them either. If they withheld the information, then it probably means that they thought it was worthless like Kiryuu," he finished.

"Don't say that Kaname-senpai," Yuuki whispered harshly…"Don't you dare call my Zero worthless. He is worth more than you could ever know." Kaname raised a regal eyebrow, but refrained on commenting. He knew he was making the situation all the more volatile…but he was beginning to get sick and tired of all the accusations. Yagari was implying that the Vampire Council had something to do with Kiryuu's disappearance, and even though Kaname found them a bit shady, he did not think that they would even bother with a Level D. To them, he was a mere servant. Level Ds were only created if the Vampires needed an army, or if someone wanted a pet or a slave. Meaning they were worthless. Kiryuu was worthless to them…so he thought it was logical to assume that they would not bother to dispose of the young hunter.

"Look, we are not fighting here. We just some information on these Kronos people… group…thing," Cross explained, his voice laced with fatigue.

"Kaname, I was hoping that you can help dig up some information about them," Cross stated hopefully. Knowing that Yuuki would have a fit if he declined, he nodded his head in agreement.

"I will call Sieren and see if she can find anything," Kaname said.

"Alright, thank you very much Kaname. Dismissed. Oh and Yuuki…please try and get some sleep. We will find Zero soon, I promise," Cross said finally and opened the door, letting everyone leave. As Yuuki was about to walk towards her dorm, she gave Kaname a grateful smile. The brunette returned the gesture and he too left for the Moon Dorms on the opposite side of the school.

"Erm, Kuran-sama…do you want me to call Sieren now?" Ruka asked as they walked the corridors.

"Yes, Aidou, Kain, come with me. There is someone we need to talk to," Kaname said. The two teens simply looked at each other and followed Kaname without question. Aidou realized that they were heading towards the Sun Dorms. He looked over his shoulder to see Ruka giving them a questioning stare, but continued walking in the opposite direction.

"Kaname-sama…what are we doing in the Sun Dorms? Did you need to speak to Yuuki?" Aidou asked, unable to figure out any other plausible reason.

"No Hanabusa, we need to speak to Touga Yagari."

Once again Aidou and Akatsuki shared a look, but nothing was mentioned between the two.

They both followed their superior with unquestioningly loyalty.

Whether Zero Kiryuu was there or not…he always seemed to be causing up a stir.

A/n: Well that's it for the first chapter. I know it was a bit slow, but I promise that it will pick up speed soon, most likely in the next chapter. I know that the "Kronos" was a bit unoriginal, but it was the best I could come up with. They will be a few OCs, but they will not play a major role.

Please please review because at least I know that people are reading my stories. If I don't get enough reviews…then…I dunno. But I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope that you would enjoy reading them. The 2nd chapter will up in a couple of days since I already have it on my computer. I also have the 3rd one too…so I'm just testing it out and see how many people like it.


	2. The Finding

A/n: First I want to thank all my reviewers for their wonderful comments. See…I actually decided to put up this chapter sooner…since…I dunno…I guess I already had it…so yeah. Lol. I usually tend to run out of ideas and get writer's block, so if you notice that I'm not updating in a while, that's the reason. However, I have a really good feeling about this story, and I promise I will not disappoint.

**Chapter Two: The Finding**

"Yagari," Kaname stated, as the trio happened upon the older brunette with the eye patch making his way out of the Sun Dorms.

Yagari stopped and looked over his shoulder. He the three vampires gradually approaching him. He stopped and leaned on the wall, his arms crossed about his chest and his visible eye closed.

"What do you three want?" Yagari asked, boredom and disinterest evident in his voice.

"Don't talk to Kuran-sama like that, you filthy hunter!" Aidou exclaimed angrily, his fists already beginning to form icy bits. Kanama held an arm out to prevent Aidou from blindly charging at the older man who looked unfazed and perhaps even more bored.

"If you've come to threaten me, I believe I am not in the mood for these idle antics," Yagari stated. Even though he was a hunter, the brunette held great respect for Kaname and his group of friends. He may not like them very much, but he sure respected them.

"I will be blunt then. You know more than you are letting on," Kaname replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yagari raised an elegant brow and smirked.

"Am I?" he asked cheekily, his visible eye keenly observing the trio, especially Kaname.

"Yes. You know more about this Kronos gang. Tell us what you are not telling Cross," Kaname explained, his patience already wearing extremely thin. This whole Zero fiasco was beginning to annoy him.

"Hehe, as shrewd as ever Kaname-san. But do not assume that I haven't told Cross everything, because he knows much more than either one of you. I was simply trying to protect Yuuki. The details we have managed to obtain are…brutal…too brutal for her kind ears to handle," Yagari stated, his voice reverting from their previous cheek to more refined…and serious.

Kaname coolly looked at the hunter and answered smoothly "Well, we vampires are not known to be kind. I would very much appreciate the information. Now."

"Haha, Kaname-san, as subtle as ever I see. For the record, this information was not to be kept from you, were simply waiting for any of your Intel, so as to clarify the data we had received. But since you asked so kindly…will you walk with me," Yagari asked (demanded).

"Of course."

And so they did.

"The Hunter Association has reason to believe that Kronos are planning to attack several noble vampires. They are not sure of the date and time…nor the place, so it was under the assumption that the info about the impending attack may have been incorrect, or even false," Yagari explained to the trio as they walked the empty corridors of the Sun Dorms.

"An attack against Noble Vampires will be impossible. We have too much protection," Aidou said stiffly.

"Aidou's right," I continued disdainfully, "There is no way a bunch of pathetic weak humans could think they can take on vampires…any vampire for that matter. Level D or otherwise. We are too powerful for them."

"Exactly, that is why the Hunter Association dismissed it. But…there are ways for pathetic humans, as you like to refer to us, to obtain powers. Look at Hunters for example. We dedicate our lives training, and we are able to kill many vampires. Level D…or otherwise," Yagari said with an evident smirk on his face.

Aidou was practically fuming like a spoilt ten-year-old and pouted just like one.

"Yes, but you are Hunters. These Kronos are not Hunters…or are they?" Aidou asked tentatively, his brows furrowing in deep concentration.

"No, they aren't. The Association has not seen a single rogue Hunter in the last one hundred and twenty years. I do not believe that they are Hunters, but something else entirely…" Yagari trailed.

"Werewolves?" Kain suddenly asked.

All three pairs of eyes were on him, looking at him a bit strangely. _Had he said the wrong thing?_

"Yo, Akatsuki, this ain't Twilight," Aidou said, erupting in a fit of girly giggles. The corners of Kaname's mouth were tugging in a smile and Yagari outright laughed

"Well that certainly eased the tension, but no Kain-san, these Kronos aren't werewolves…and I don't even think werewolves even exist. Anyway, no…no werewolf. Just plain humans who have a deep hatred for vampires with royal blood in them. This hatred perhaps is deep enough for them to find a way to get power strong enough to even think about taking you guys on," Yagari continued.

**Kaname's POV  
**

I sighed for about the millionth time that night. This whole thing was giving me a headache. I really wish that Yagari would just give us the damn information so I can leave and take some bloody blood tablets. I was thirsty, annoyed and tired. The only good thing that even happened in the past ten minutes was Kain's infamous line "werewolves".

Right, Kain, do you really think this is bloody Twilight? Jeez.

"Will you just tell us the information Yagari-san," I finally asked again, this time putting as much respect as I could muster in my current annoyed state.

"Right, that. It seems as though the Kronos had captured several Level Ds before, just before their madness took over their senses. The Association found three corpses about nine months prior to Zero's disappearance. They were heavily and savagely tortured it would seem. It was very difficult to identify them since their faces were…disfigured. One of the Level Ds we managed to identify was Kagura Makimoto (an OC) who belonged to Sara Shirabuki, since her family crest was branded on Kagura's right shoulder," Yagari said.

We listened aptly, mentally taking notes. Yagari was right, Yuuki would have a breakdown if she heard about this.

"So far, the Vampire Council has remained mum on the situation and refuses to tell us anything…not even denying or admitting whether Makimoto-san was Sara Shirabuki's pet. It is obvious we are not getting anywhere with them," Yagari finished calmly, although the tired look was back on his face.

I really hoped that Kronos did not have Zero…but the odds were against us. He was gone for more than three months, with the level of torture Yagari subtly implied, there was no way that Zero could survive something like that. And it seemed as though Yagari thought the same.

I suppose his only motivation was to find Zero's body and give him a decent funeral.

Yuuki would never recover.

I sighed…again.

"It seems as though the Kronos is after something…" I hinted thoughtfully. I thought about it rationally and logically and it did make sense. They kidnapped Level Ds, most likely those belonging to extremely high ranking vampires. They want some kind of information, and since they could not abduct the vampires themselves, they were going for the next best thing…their servants. Sara Shirabuki is a Pureblood, but she was nothing but a heartless bitch, she would not have told her servants anything. She trusted no-one, only herself.

"You are right. They are after something…except we do not know what it is, and if Zero has the desired information. Firstly, we need to clarify that the Kronos even has Zero before we make any moves," Yagari asserted and nodded at the three and left the hallway, not expecting us to follow.

We didn't.

"Let's go back to the dorms and see if Seiren was able to get any information. And I need a glass of blood," I stated.

"Yes, of course," Aidou replied, and we all turned around and headed back to the Moon dorms.

When we arrived, Aidou hurriedly went to find a glass of water and a few blood tablets for me. I felt a headache coming on and I could really do with a drink.

Ruka met us in the large living room with Seiren in tow. The petite silver haired female had a bunch of books and papers in her arms. Trust Seiren to be efficient. Aidou came back a few minutes later with a tray with several glasses of the pink liquid. Everyone took a glass, except Seiren who seemed to be ready for all business.

"If I may, Kuran-sama?" Seiren asked…more like demanded. I nodded as I sipped the artificial blood. It will never be as good as the real thing, I thought.

"This is what I found: The group Kronos I believe was formerly called Cronus*, and it is my belief that they have only recently changed their name. Anyway, it seems as though one of Sara Shirabuki's pets were taken by them and subsequently tortured and killed. One of Asato Ichijou's slaves, another Level D, was also abducted and the same fate befell him," Seiren spoke emotionlessly.

So far, all the data matched up with Yagari's Intel. I put down the glass and beckoned for the papers still cradled in Seiren's arms. She handed them over without argument and continued to monologue the information she no doubt, memorized.

"The Vampire Council believes that they are after something that will give them great power over us- "

"What could possibly give them power of us?" Ruka interrupted viciously, "I mean, they are human, not even Hunters!"

"They are magical," I finished, finally adding up the pieces together and they fit. I looked over the information already and it seemed as though these humans were engaging in some form of witchcraft. It was the only plausible explanation…besides Kain's werewolf theory.

"Yes," Seiren agreed, "The Council also thinks so. However, their magic is not strong enough for an attack on us. They need something to fuel their energies. Something they think we have. That is why they are kidnapping the Nobles' Level Ds."

"Alright…so they are all Harry Potter…but what does this have to do with Kiryuu? I mean…he is not owned by any Vampire…" Aidou ascertained.

I was also confused. Zero did not have an owner. Although God knows that the brat needed one. But no Vampire owned him, so there was no way that Zero would even have that kind of information. Besides, Purebloods and Nobles never told their servants anything important in case of betrayal.

"Maybe they thought that he belonged to Shizuka?" Kain offered, obviously unable to think of anything else.

"Well if so, they clearly need to get with the program because Shizuka has been dead for some time," Ruka said scornfully.

"And at any rate, she never owned him anyway, I think she wanted to, but never could. She did, however, own Ichiru. Maybe they mistook Ichiru for Zero…I mean, they do look alike," Aidou helpfully added perhaps looking for some of my praise.

He and Ruka always seem to fight for my compliments…for whatever reason…I really couldn't fathom.

"I don't know. Maybe," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"If the Kronos has Kiryuu, I think I know where we can find them," Seiren deadpanned a few seconds later. Her face holding no expression.

"And…you are telling us this now…so late in the conversation," Aidou said incredously.

I too wondered what took Seiren so long, but she cared naught for the Hunter, so I assume that finding him was probably not on her "To Do" list.

"I wanted to get the facts out before I delved into further detail. There is a mansion on the Williams' Estate which has not been in use for some time. I sent out Rima and Shiki to investigate. They said they smelt the faintest scent of blood. They have been rumors in the human world that witchcraft was being practiced there. But there was nothing substantial. Still it is worth checking out," Seiren explained coldly.

"Yes it is," I agreed. I thought about getting Yagari for this, but I figured it was best to leave him out of it. It could just be a wild goose chase and it may raise the man's hopes for nothing. I did not care about his hopes…so please don't get me wrong. I just didn't want word getting back to Yuuki…that's when things could turn a little destructive. There was a limit to the gut wrenching cries I could take.

"We will investigate this now. You four will come with me," I hastened. I really wanted to get this over with. Not for a minute did I believe that Zero was even in the Williams' Mansion. It was too close to the Academy…it really just didn't make much sense. But still…it was the only lead we had, and I had promised Yuuki that I would do everything in my power to find Kiryuu.

We once again proceeded to leave the Moon dorms and we headed towards the old Williams' Mansion. There were weird stories always circulating about the mansion: witchcraft, monsters, mass murderers, haunted…all kinds of stupid human stories and rumors. Perhaps just to frighten the nosy children or get them to eat their vegetables.

It only took us a few minutes with our speed and we soon found ourselves standing in front of a very clichéd looking haunted mansion.

There was a huge gate made of heavy iron bars with spikes protruding from the ends. There was an engraved sickle* at the very top. The five of us jumped over the gate.

"Seiren, I want you to wait outside in case you see anything," I ordered. She simply nodded.

**Kain's POV**

I really hoped that Zero was in there. I was getting tired of Yuuki's obsessive crying and frankly because I was worried about the ex-human. I would never admit it out loud. But I did worry about him. I can't remember how I became infatuated with him…I just did. His silver hair and equally silver eyes and his pale white skin…a complete contrast to my tanned skin and orangey locks. He was fiery and feisty. He never took bullshit from anyone…and I guess that's when I started to like him.

He looked at us though we were nothing. No-one looked at us like that. Only him…and I loved it. I loved that he could see through all our Noble antics and Pureblooded niceties. He saw our arrogance and pride and treated us according to his assumptions, and no-one else's.

We walked towards the Mansion, with wary steps.

"Ah Shit!" Aidou cursed suddenly. I looked at him, and then I saw it. There was a force field protecting the mansion…and stupid Aidou ran straight into it. He fell on the ground rubbing his sore nose.

"How are we getting around that?" I asked, almost excitedly. The chances were that Zero really was there. There was obvious witchcraft at play here and Kaname looked surprised, but hid it quickly. He then raised his arm, and a similar shield surrounded us. Kaname was tapping into his Pureblood Powers, it would seem.

His shield allowed us to enter the force field surrounding the mansion without alerting any possible alarms. I had almost forgotten that Kaname had drunk Shizuka's blood…thus allowing his powers to multiply.

We even managed to walk right through the damn door.

How flecking powerful were Kaname-san's power? I wondered.

"The humans are upstairs Kaname-sama," Ruka stated. Her nose was much more sensitive than the rest of ours.

He nodded.

I just really wanted to find Zero and get the hell out of this creepy mansion.

"There is a Level D in the basement. I do not know if it is Kiryuu," Ruka said again.

We walked carefully to the basement. We did not want to upset any possible traps or wards that may have been set up inside the mansion.

I knew Kaname's train of thought. He knew we had to dispose of this group as soon as possible, but it would be easier if there were more of us.

The door to the basement creaked and we saw a shadow on the farthest side of the room.

It was Zero. I knew it. I could smell it.

Apparently Kaname knew this as well as I saw the recognition on his face.

"Is it him?" Aidou whispered.

"Yes," I answered. Kaname looked at me in surprise but said nothing. I felt like blushing, but thank God I didn't.

We stealthily moved closer to the figure and Aidou was ordered to remain by the door.

We were right in front of him…the figure. I felt my heart racing with anticipation until I thought I really couldn't take it anymore.

**Kaname's POV**

I wondered what was up with Kain. He was acting strangely. I was even surprised to know that he recognized Zero's scent. I didn't bother to question it, but I thought I would bring it up later.

The figure was wearing a light blue yukata, but his right shoulder was exposed, where the yukata slipped, revealing patches of pale skin with several vampire bite marks. They were red and slightly swollen…they did not seem to be healing at all. He was in a kneeling position, with his arms chained above his head. His ankles were separated by some sort of metal spreader bar, and his head was bowed.

I knelt before him and raised his chin with my fingers and looked straight at him.

It was unmistakably, undoubtedly…Zero Kiryuu. And he was still alive.

His eyes were half opened and they seemed a bit unfocused, as he did not seem to recognize the person in front of him.

I looked at Kain. He nodded and using his superior strength, he removed the spreader bar and the chains. Zero's body went completely limp and would have crashed to the floor if I hadn't caught him. His lithe body seemed smaller and slimmer than before. He felt frail and weak…hell…he looked awful.

And then he spoke.

"Che…you…you…sure...*cough* are taking your time. *Cough* I don't *cough* have all night," the hunter struggled as the sarcasm seem to die in his parched throat.

I looked at the rest of them in surprise. We all looked stunned at Zero's comments. Did he not recognize me? He must have…I mean..he's been drinking my blood for months now.

I cradled him in my arms and picked him up. As we began walking out I asked, "Do you not recognize me Kiryuu?"

He fell into a fit of coughs and nodded.

"I…I…I…I know who you are. Play whatever sick game you want…b-b-but, I would never tell you shit," he replied, his eyes closing.

I realized that he had fallen into a state unconsciousness. I wondered if Zero was delusional. I figured that torture would drive anyone mad. Kain, Ruka and Aidou looked confused, stunned and Ruka seemed a bit angry.

Maybe she was hoping that Zero would be on his knees thanking us for rescuing him. I scoffed at the very thought.

Kain offered to carry him so that I could get us out without being noticed. I handed the hunter's body to him who hugged him closely to his chest with care and delicacy. I once again noted Kain's strange behaviour.

We managed to get out and Seiren met us at the gate. We rushed back to Cross Academy, with an alive Zero Kiryuu in tow.

**A/n: *Kronos was the leader of the Titans and is the father of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. He was overthrown by his sons. Cronus is simply another name for him.**

***The sickle was his signature weapon.**

**I hope this chapter was much longer than the previous one.**

**Please please please review. Thanks a lot! **

**I prefer no flames…but constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. The Happening

A/n: Since these chapters are coming a bit quick…I really didn't get the time to read all the reviews, so I can't thank everyone personally in this chapter, but I still want to thank everyone who reviewed , and faved…and alerted etc etc. I really don't mind it when I get lots of hits on a story, but I would really appreciate some reviews. Even if it's just one word. One word to any author means more than you could ever know, and I am sure fellow authors would agree with me (if not…oh well).

Also, I was told that Zero's eyes are actually Lavender…so I will be rectifying that issue, thanks to Kanna-neko-chan…so thanks again.

Things actually started to get interesting in the last chapter, so in this one, we have more Kaname/Zero interaction. All the romance is coming up, but most likely not in this chapter, or the next, but it will be here soon, I promise. Like I said before, this is gonna be a slight slow burner, because Zero has been through a whole shitload of torture, so it is up to the readers to empathize and understand his situation. This chapter is gonna be long…so please bear with me.

Happy Reading.

…

**Chapter Three: The Happening**

"I WANT TO SEE HIM!" Yuuki yelled, not caring if she woke up any of the Day Class students. She was currently only clad in her pink frilly nightgown and a thin white satin robe. Yuuki, Yagari, Aidou and Ruka were in Cross' office, the tension and relief almost cancelling each other out, allowing the torrid atmosphere to seem even more palpable than before. Yuuki was pacing angrily whilst Cross and Yagari had relieved looks on their faces. Aidou and Ruka both looked extremely uncomfortable and they both preferred if Sieren or even Kain were here giving details instead of them.

Every now and again, Yuuki would give them death glares and then resume her pacing, muttering angrily under her breath. Aidou looked at her curiously. When Yuuki was mad…she looked just like Kaname. Maybe they were related in some way, he mused.

"Why can't I see him?" Yuuki asked, her voice cracking a bit…and everyone was preparing for a fresh onslaught of tears.

Which never came.

"You can see him later I hope," a voice said from the door. Kaname Kuran walked in with a tired look on his face and nodded to Ruka and Aidou.

Ruka said, "We told them everything. Yagari-san said that he will consult with the Hunter's Association. Although he recommended talking to the Vampire Council as well."

"I see. You both can go. I will explain the extent of Zero's condition to them," Kaname replied, almost smirking at the grateful looks on both of their faces. Yuuki glared at the two retreating vampires and then turned her attention to Kaname.

"Uh, senpai, can I please see Zero?" she pleaded once again. Yuuki thought she was going to explode at any given moment. No-one was telling her anything about Zero, and both Aidou and Ruka told her that she was not allowed in the infirmary to see the boy she missed for so long.

"Please sit down Yuuki, this may take some time," Kaname reasoned quietly, trying to gently coax the troubled girl into the nice fluffy chair so she wouldn't pace a hole in Cross' neat floor.

"NO!" she exclaimed, a new wave of fury hit her and she inexplicably lashed out. Before Kaname could attempt to sooth the female, Cross stepped in and hugged her shaking shoulders.

"It's Ok, Yuuki. We know Zero is safe now. Just have a seat and relax. Kaname-san said that you could see him later when he's a bit stronger, ok?" Cross explained tenderly, and was able to guide the trembling girl to the chair where she obediently sat and waited (albeit a bit impatiently) for Kaname to explain to them Zero's condition.

"Kaname-san, how is he?" Cross asked softly, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Kaname could tell that Cross was fighting to maintain his composure and not rush down to the infirmary himself and check on his "son."

"He is stable. He is still unconscious, but so far, his vitals are good. He's lost some blood, and there were several drugs still in his system…so it will be a while before we get those out. There are some scars on his chest and back which did not heal at all…so we are assuming he was blood deprived at the time, or he was given an anti-healing serum which prevented his vampire abilities from kicking in," Kaname explained.

Yuuki had a look of horror on her face and she seemed even more determined to see Zero. She got up from her seat and began walking towards the door.

"I am going to see him now," she exclaimed and without further protest from anyone in the room, Yuuki marched down to the infirmary to see the silver haired ex-human.

"Are there anymore scarring details you wish to share Kaname-kun," Yagari stated, his usually expressionless eye filled with emotions.

"So far, no. However, Aoi (the nurse and an OC) did not delve in too much physical examinations since he was unconscious. She is unsure of his mental state, as we are unsure at the level of torture he endured," Kaname said. He turned around to leave, knowing that both Kaien and Yagari would probably be making their way to the infirmary to see Zero as well.

**Kaname POV**

I left Cross' office with an extremely heavy heart. As much as I did not like the ex-human, I really had not wanted such a fate to befall the insufferable brat. His tired, defeated facial expression was the one thing that kept resurfacing in my mind. But, it seemed as though his sharp tongue was still in working order and I smirked at the possible nasty words Zero must have thrown at his captors. _But how long would it have lasted…his defiance…_I thought. For his wounds to be unable to heal only meant that the damage was simply too much for his body to bear…and this is certainly saying something.

Even though he was a Level D, his abilities allowed him to recover from almost any injury inflicted. I did not want to feel sorry for Kiryuu…but I did. I debated whether going back to check on Zero, but I decided against it. Kain was probably still there too.

The tanned vampire had not left the hunter's side since we left the mansion, and I was really starting to wonder about the relationship between the both of them. Even though it was late at night, I was really tired.

I held my head in my left hand as I continued on to the Moon Dorms and hoped that Aidou would probably get me a few blood tablets.

**Yuuki's POV**

As soon as I was out of Cross' office, I ran all the way to the sick bay, not caring if my ungraceful footsteps woke the other students. I needed to see him…I just had to see him…to prove that it was true…and that this just wasn't a dream.

I know I was harsh to Aidou-senpai and Ruka-senpai…and even Kaname-senpai, but I am grateful…I am extremely grateful. I really wanted to say Thank You…but as soon as I thought of Zero, the words just died in my throat…the urge to see my hunter prevailed over any other pathetic reasoning I had left.

I slowed my pace, and I hesitantly entered the dimly lit room of the infirmary. I held my breath. I did not know what to expect and I pinched myself so as to remind my heart and mind, that this was not a dream.

This was real.

And then I saw him.

He was on the far corner of the room, but I could spot those silver locks miles away. I walked up to him, trying to be as silent as possible. He didn't look too bad though, and I sighed in utter relief. I just wanted to hug him so tightly in my arms and keep him there. Never out of my sight.

He looked smaller, thinner…frailer…much frailer. His breathing was a bit uneven, but he looked so peaceful in his state of unawares. No pain, no hurt, no bloodlust…he looked at peace, and I smiled to myself. I was about to sit down on the chair near to his bed, when I sensed another presence behind me. I remembered I didn't have Artemis with me, so I simply tensed and waited.

"How do you think he looks?" came a familiar voice from behind.

I turned around in surprise.

"Kain-senpai! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed a bit loudly, perhaps more out of habit than fright.

He placed his forefinger to his lips in a silencing gesture…and I blushed in deep embarrassment.

"I came to check up on him. After all, I was part of the party who found him, ne?" he whispered with a small smile on his face as he looked tenderly at Zero's face. I was confused at the affection in his stare…I always assumed that all the Night Class students hated Zero, but I guess not. I paid the thought no further attention as a small groan was heard from Zero's bed.

I froze.

Was he waking up?

I noticed that Kain seemed to tense besides me as well. In a matter of seconds, I was staring at a pair of lavender orbs.

**Normal POV**

Both Kain and Yuuki looked in anticipation as Zero slowly began to open his eyes. There were still drugs in his body, and his eyes felt tired and his limbs felt loopy and lethargic. Zero sighed softly, and was about to close his eyes again, when he heard a voice.

"Zero?"

He turned a bit and he realized he was looking straight into the chocolate brown eyes of Yuuki Cross. He sighed again. He just wanted to get this over with already.

"I-I already told you, I don't know," he managed to stutter out. Even his tongue felt heavy, and his mind was clouded and fuzzy, and all he wanted was sleep…not another torture session.

"Zero, it's me, Yuuki…" Yuuki trailed, unable to make out Zero's cryptic response. Didn't he recognize her? What the hell was going on? Yuuki was quietly panicking in her head as she tried several times to get Zero to identify and remember her. She was sure he would never forget her…they lived together for four years.

"Let me try Yuuki. Maybe Zero is still confused about his surroundings. He is still heavily drugged…so he may not be too sure of many things, ok?" Kain attempted to reason gently with the younger Cross who seemed to be growing hysterical with each passing moment. Zero was still pretty much awake, but his lips were pursed in an unyielding expression and there was even more signs of exhaustion on his face.

"Well?" Zero asked tiredly, his lids threatening to close. He was just too freaking tired. He wondered why his captors couldn't allow him a few minutes to rest. He had only just survived another session about a couple of hours ago…and he really couldn't handle another round. At least not now.

"What? Zero what are you talking about? It's me, YUUKI! YUUKI! " Yuuki exclaimed, sobbing hysterically and noisily.

"Yuuki, please…" Kain pleaded, thinking that her outburst would only aggravate the patient. Instead, Zero moved his impassive stare to the ceiling, ignoring Yuuki's cries.

"Yuuki, I think we should go. Zero needs some space," Kain said, and with an unyielding hold on said girl's arm, he half dragged her out of the infirmary and forced the crying brunette in her dorm room. Her incessant waterworks managed to waken her roommate Yori, who promised Kain (albeit with some blushing) that she will take care of the upset prefect. Yori, confused as to what Kain and Yuuki were up to, especially so late at night, decided to leave the matter for later when she had succeeded in pacifying Ms. Yuuki Cross.

Kain had decided to see Kaname. He was unsure of what to do, and he had found a note belonging to Aoi, who said that she was going to see Kaien Cross and will be back in ten minutes. So since the nurse was out, he went to find the next best thing. Kaname. Kain was unsettled. Very much so. Zero did not seem to acknowledge Yuuki at all, and he knew that the two were very close. Zero still seemed under the impression that he was with his torturers and Kain had begun to wonder if they had messed up Zero's mental network as well. His eyes were a bit unfocused...but…ah shit, Kain thought. He really didn't have one clue what the hell was going on, and Kaname Kuran was a pureblood with all the super cool powers…so Kain figured that he would be able to help the poor hunter…perhaps bring him back to his senses.

He hurried back to the Moon Dorms and was greeted by Takuma, who seemed to be leaving.

"Where are you going?" Kain asked curiously.

"I'm going to see Grandfather. Kaname-sama told me contact the Vampire Council, it's about the discovery of Zero," the blond smiled and replied.

"Oh, alright," Kain answered a bit awkwardly and was about to pass the Ichijou when the blond male grabbed his forearm in a stern grip.

"You just came back from the Infirmary. How is he?" Takuma asked, slivers of brief concern seeping into his voice.

"He's…out of it," Kain answered honestly and tugged gently on his arm so the younger vampire could release him.

He did.

"I hope he gets well. I will see you soon," Takuma replied and walked out the Moon Dorms without looking back.

Kain hurried upstairs and knocked hesitantly on Kaname's door. The Pureblood answered and looked questioningly at Kain's presence.

"May I come in?" he asked reluctantly.

Kaname gestured for the noble to enter his large, spacious room.

"What is it, Akatsuki?" Kaname asked, sitting on his bed and waving his hand at the chair allowing the younger vampire to have a seat.

"Zero is confused about where he is…he is not in his right state of mind…" Kain trailed…unsure of what he was asking for.

"There are still drugs in his bloodstream, Akatsuki. You know this. He's bound to be confused until they are removed," Kaname replied tiredly and right now, Kuran thought that Kain's neck looked pretty tempting. He hadn't had a drink of actual blood in a while…and that tanned column was right in front of him begging to be bitten. The pureblood turned away from Akatsuki and sighed again.

"I know. But he looked straight at Yuuki and did not recognize her. He thinks that he still with his captors. He thought we were going to torture him," Kain answered fluidly, gaining more confidence as he continued.

"And he even ignored Yuuki when she practically broke down in front of him…he did not even bat an eyelash."

"Say, Akatsuki, before we actually get into the question you will inevitably ask me in the end. Tell me one thing. What is your relationship with Zero?" Kaname finally asked. He figured that the present was as good a time as any, so he might as well sate his curiosity.

"What relationship? We barely talk," Akatsuke said, albeit a bit nervously. Had Kaname noticed his lingering stares and lustful gazes?

"Really? It certainly did not seem that way to me Kain-kun. You seemed rather cozy with Zero when we rescued him. Please don't lie to your superior," Kaname half threatened nonchalantly. This oral game of cat and mouse was beginning to bore him, and as much as he enjoyed verbal feuds, mostly with Zero, he was in no mood for bullshitting right now.

He was pleased to see that his tone and words certainly had the desired effect as Kain tensed visibly and his nervousness was beginning to seep into his aura. Kain sighed.

"We don't have a relationship…any relationship…besides the "Night Class hates Zero" and vice versa relationship. That's it and that's the truth. I just…feel something for him, which is not hate. I don't hate him. I just feel something else," Kain replied in the vaguest terms he could possibly come up with without actually lying to his superior.

"Walk with me. I know you want me to check on Zero," Kaname commanded, as the elder vampire threw a shirt on and both of them headed to the infirmary for the second time that night.

Kain was beginning to get even more nervous even though his facial expressions betrayed his inner turmoil. He knew that Kaname wanted to ask more about his "relationship" with Zero…and even talk about…feelings. Kain inwardly cringed. Feelings and Kain did not go in the same sentence, and he was unsure as to how he would broach the topic with his no-nonsense superior. He gulped. He could practically hear the gears clinking in Kaname's head.

"Tell me more," Kaname stated casually as he quietly observed the tanned vampire from the corners of his eyes. He noticed Kain's hesitation, the slight shift in his steps…the previous bout of nerves beginning to return.

"There is nothing else to say Kaname-sama. He does not acknowledge my presence, nor does he look twice at me. Like I said, there is no relationship…no nothing," Kain said with as much honesty and truth as he could muster. And strange enough, it really was the truth, sadly. There was nothing between them besides Zero's malicious gazes and hateful words.

"Do you love him?" Kaname asked suddenly.

Kain froze. Love….love…love….the words echoed in his head and he had the insane urge to laugh uncontrollably. His superior either thought too highly, or too lowly of him.

When Kaname noticed that Kain wasn't saying anything…rather the younger vampire wasn't doing anything…Kaname wondered if he was even breathing. The orange haired boy looked like a statue. Stone cold and perhaps a little ill.

"Don't worry Akatsuki-_kun_, I won't say a thing. I suppose I can understand why you feel…drawn to such a character that is Zero Kiryuu. He is…visually appealing. He has determination, strength…a dry, snarky personality though…but I presume one can get used to it in time…" Kaname trailed, trying to get a response from the seemingly unresponsive body near him.

Then, Kain laughed. And he really laughed…liked insane laughter straight out of a clichéd horror film. Kaname raised a questioning eyebrow. When Kain managed to calm down, they proceeded to begin walking to the infirmary again and Akatsuki spoke.

"You misunderstand me, Kaname-sama. I do not love Zero. Not in the normal sense anyway. I am a noble, our…love…if any, would never survive public scrutiny by the other nobles and pureblood vampires."

"So…you do not love him, then?" Kaname asked, now completely confused at the tanned youth's feelings. Kaname himself had never bothered to cling on to pathetic emotions such as love. They made you weak. He cared for Yuuki a great deal, but to say that he _loved _her would just be a lie.

"No, I don't," he answered without bothering to spare a side glance at Kaname. Kain was hoping that Kuran would just let the matter rest. He really did not love Zero, but what he felt for Zero was much more dangerous than love. That's why he never bothered to try and pursue the silver haired hunter.

"Then what do you feel?" Kaname asked, deciding that since they were nearing the sick bay, he might as well squeeze out everything from Kain before he looked at Zero.

"I-," Kain started… "I-I want him."

"Sounds like love," Kaname finished lazily, boredom starting to seep into his previously interested tone.

"No, no, no. I want him, like a possession. Like a…pet. I am intrigued by him. I want to own him. It's not love…it's just a matter of having him…to use. Not to love," Akatsuki said. He wanted to laugh again for some strange reason. He hoped Kaname did not look at him any differently now that he had heard of his deepest, probably darkest secret.

Kaname chuckled a bit, trying to hide his stunned train of thoughts. He knew that nobles and Purebloods liked to keep a few Level D pets, but not for the life of him did he think that Kain actually wanted Zero for those purposes. Kain always seemed very different than other nobles. He did not seem the type to want a pet…or to want to own another in such a way.

"You surprise me Kain. Although I don't think that Zero would appreciate your sentiments," Kaname smirked, sparing a side glance to the other.

"Yeah, no shit," Kain muttered to himself, his cheeks colouring slightly in embarrassment.

Kaname chuckled again and said, "No worries. I won't say a thing. Let's check on our hunter, shall we?"

Kain nodded and they both walked into the sick bay.

Aoi greeted them on entry.

"Kiryuu-kun is awake, albeit a wit woozy. He seems very confused, so please, be gentle in your questioning," Aoi stated softly, clearly under the impression that Kaname and Kain were there to drill Zero with issues revolving his capture and the Kronos.

"Don't worry Aoi-chan, we are simply here to ensure the health and well-being of Kiryuu-kun," Kaname easily answered and side-stepped the flushed nurse.

(**A/n: Slight page break. I was wondering if to end it here and leave all the interaction for the next chapter, but I decided to continue. I need a few minutes, my fingers hurting lol.)**

****

Zero was sitting up slightly on his bed. He is wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of gray standard hospital pants.

His head was bowed, so more than half his face was covered by his silver fringes of hair. His hands were crossed by the wrists on his lap, and the pose was just too subservient for one Zero Kiryuu.

Kain stood back, afraid of getting too close to Zero and doing something embarrassing in front of Kaname. Kain felt sad. Really sad. The Zero he wanted did not look like this…so defeated and broken. It made his stomach do painful somersaults. He wanted to comfort the ex-human and take him in his arms and own what was left of Zero's soul. He wanted the old Kiryuu back: the one who would lash out and pull the Bloody Rose on them in a moment's notice.

Kaname knelt by the bed and used two fingers to tilt Zero's chin upwards gently, but firmly, and was met with lilac orbs boring straight into his skull. They looked…somewhat dead. Even though Zero was usually a bit on the expressionless side, his eyes always showed his passion, his anger…even all his pain and suffering.

But now, they showed nothing.

"Kiryuu, it is Kaname Kuran," Kaname stated softly, looking for any signs of recognition of Zero's face.

"Che, I know…who you-you are, you-you bastard," Zero managed to wheeze out, his parched throat practically killing him, and Kaname's smooth neck in front of him was making matters a lot worse.

Both Kain and Kaname raised regal brows.

"Well since you know who I am, then I suppose you know where you…" Kaname patiently explained to Zero, whose eyes were averting between Kaname and Kain…well their necks more specifically.

"Che…" was all Zero managed out when a fit of violent coughs attacked him. His breathing became hard and laborious, and a bit of blood trickled from his lips. Both Kaname's and Kain's eyes reddened visibly. Kain coughed slightly and said, "I'll leave this to you…I need a drink." Kaname nodded, knowing exactly what_ drink_ Kain was thinking about…he too was thinking along the same lines, but he decided to stay with Zero just like he told Kain he would. After all, he did manage to wheedle out some private…perhaps embarrassing information from Akatsuki, he might as well return the favour.

Meanwhile, Zero was attempting to remove his head from Kaname's hold, but the Kuran only held on tighter, and the younger gave up trying, sighing in defeat.

"Do what you must," Zero muttered. Suddenly, Kaname tugged his face closer, and traced his tongue on Zero's bloodstained lips. Zero did not flinch. He just did absolutely nothing. Kaname was expecting some foul language, perhaps a (weak) physical attack, but nothing came.

He released Zero and licked his lips. Even though Zero was a Level D, his blood was damn good. Kiryuu attempted to lie down, when Kaname grabbed his arms.

"You need to sit up. If you lie down, you could choke on your own blood. Come on, let me help you," Kaname offered, and without any resistance from the ex-human, he got Zero back in a sitting position with his back against the wall and his legs crossed. No sound came from the hunter's lips.

Kaname sat on the chair opposite Zero and continued to observe. Zero did not oppose him at all…and it was unlike him. Kain was right to be worried. Kaname had assumed that once back in the safe confines Cross Academy, Zero would have at least come around a bit. It seems as though they were sorely mistaken.

"Zero, do you know where you are?" No response.

"Zero, do you remember Yuuki Cross?" No response.

"Can you tell me your name?" No response.

Kaname was slowly, if not surely, losing his patience. Zero continued to look at him with an empty stare.

"This game is different…" Zero muttered hoarsely.

"What?"

"I said, this game is different," he repeated more clearly.

"This isn't a game, Kiryuu-kun. You are in Cross Academy."

"Right," Zero whispered sarcastically.

Kaname thought that Zero was suffering from intense blood deprivation, hence clouding his senses. So, he pulled back his collar and exposed more of his neck to the Level D…who cringed at the sight and began backing away.

"I told you…I don't want it…" Zero muttered, trying his best to escape his cornered position.

"You need it Kiryuu, and I will force you if I have to," Kaname whispered harshly, and with a slight scrape of his fingernail, he scratched the surface of his leaving a small laceration dripping with blood.

The transformation was instant. Zero's fangs elongated and his eyes glowed eerie red, but he continued to fight the urges of bloodlust that racked his body with unexplainable pain.

"No, no, no, no, no," he muttered like a mantra, holding his head in his palms, trying to avoid the sweet elixir right in front of him. Kaname, having enough of this foolishness, grabbed Zero's thin wrists firmly and lurching his body forward, almost bumping into the Kuran's chest. Zero moved his head away trying not to look at the tempting sight.

"You will drink you foolish boy," Kaname said and he forced Zero's lips to meet his neck and Zero, finally giving up, sunk his teeth into Kaname's flesh, taking large uncontrolled gulps. Kaname released his hold on the boy, who held on to him almost desperately as he filled his body with the warm, gushing blood of the Pureblood.

After a few minutes, Zero finally released the brunette and licked the small puncture wounds, effectively healing his neck. Zero wiped the remaining blood on his mouth with the back of his hand and did the one thing Kaname certainly did not ever ever expect to see.

Zero Kiryuu cried.

****

**A/n: That's it for now. I know it was extremely slow, and maybe a bit boring…but I PROMISE the next chapter will answer a few questions, especially regarding Zero's behaviour and we will delve more into the Kronos. More Kaname/Zero stuff to come so please please please don't give up on me just yet.**

**Please Review!**

**P.S. There was a reviewer called Kira-chan who wrote me a review completely in Spanish, I just wanna say "Gracias por la revision." There was no way for me to reply to you…so if u happen upon this chapter…thanks a lot.**


	4. The Revealing

A/n: Hihi…I know that I took a while with this, and I just want to say THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys have totally inspired me and I feel a lot more confident with this story. There is gonna be more Kaname/Zero stuff…(not overly romantic mind you…lol…at least not yet), and some readers seem to be hating on Yuuki-chan a bit, so I'm going to limit the appearances of Yuuki in this chapter…although I can't promise that in the next one.

This chappy is just mostly Kaname and Zero in the infirmary and Kaname is trying to understand what has happened to Zero over the last three months and ten days. A few OCs will be introduced…but no-one playing a big part. Kronos will also be explained a bit…but nothing too revealing.

On wit d story!

KxZxKxZxKxZxKxZxKxZ

Chapter Four: The Revealing

Fresh salty tears continued to flow from Zero's lilac eyes as the young hunter's thin body shook with his silent sobbing. Kaname was at a complete loss…and I mean a complete utter loss. He knew how to handle an angry Kiryuu; a resisting Kiryuu; a Kiryuu who knew too many profanities; hell, he could handle a Kiryuu who was constantly at Yuuki's side…but a crying Kiryuu? The Kuran knew that he was probably no good at comforting anyway…so he decided to wait it out.

The air was thick with discomfort…well Kaname's discomfort and awkwardness at the situation. Zero's sobbing had managed to simmer down after the first few minutes, but those tears kept on materializing behind his long thick lashes, and streaming down his pale cheeks. For some reason, tears just didn't look right in Zero's face. Kaname knew Zero to be all strong-willed with a fiery spirit and an equally fiery tongue. This vulnerability was so new and so different.

"You found me," he croaked softly, his voice shaky. Kaname looked at him in surprise. Was Zero starting to come around? He had really hoped so…at least for the sake of everyone, especially Yuuki, who he sensed was taking this extremely hard.

The sun was starting to rise through the horizon, its golden rays glowing and sparkling through the misty skies. The birds were chirping a little too merrily, and this usually signaled Kaname's bedtime. The Pureblood stifled back a yawn and waited patiently for the ex-human to finally ease into the familiar environment of Cross Academy before anything else was done.

"So you finally recognize me, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked hesitantly after a while, the urge to bite out a calm sarcastic line was practically killing him.

"I thought-I thought…I-I thought you were _them…_" Zero rasped unevenly, finally finding the strength to sit upright, his legs dangling from the edge of the hospital bed. Kaname sat down on the chair and silently observed Zero. He knew exactly the _them_ Kiryuu was referring to…the only question was what did they want? What was so important that they had to kidnap Zero?

Furthermore…how DID they manage to capture the ex-human? Zero was certainly a force to be reckoned with and Kaname was sure that Zero had put up one hell of a fight…perhaps even severely injuring or killing some of the offending humans. Kaname also knew that Zero was a hunter, meaning that he had access to spells and charms…so Kaname was intrigued as to the kind of tactic used to subdue Zero Kiryuu.

Last but not least…what did they do the hunter? How could they manage to mess him so bad? Kaname was pulled out of his reverie when Aoi, the nurse walked over to the pair.

"Kiryy-kun? Are you feeling any better?" she asked, her blue eyes glowing in concern.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Thanks," Zero replied softly, his eyelids once again threatening to close due to fatigue. Kaname raised an eyebrow…Did Zero just say the word: Thanks?

The nurse smiled cheerfully and walked away, leaving the two to their privacy.

Zero looked at Kaname questioningly and snorted.

"I am capable of the basic manners Kuran," he said, his lavender eyes still not looking at the pureblood in front of him.

"Hmmm…as shrewd…and as annoying as ever Kiryuu-_kun_," Kaname casually responded, smirking slightly. _Finally, _he thought, _Kiryuu is finally being….Kiryuu._

"You should be thanking me, you know," Kaname continued indifferently, "after all…it was the Night Class who found you." Zero froze at the statement.

Kaname soon realized that he may have said the wrong thing as he witnessed the subtle but visible changes of Zero's body. His shoulders tensed up considerably, his jaw tightened with nervousness, or edginess…Kaname couldn't figure out which and his bottom lip trembled slightly.

"You're right," Zero whispered mildly, with no hint of hate or antagonism, "Thank you. I-I don't know how to thank you enough. I guess it's just one more thing I owe you for eh?" Kaname could tell that Zero was trying to lighten the mood a bit, and he also realized that he was talking about taking his (Kaname's) blood for the past few months. However, the silver youth still refused to make eye contact, and the whole damn situation was beginning to feel strange…and it was pissing him off.

Since when did Zero thank HIM? Kaname Kuran? Big, bad Pureblood vampire? Since when did Zero sound so defeated and soft? And why the hell wasn't Zero making eye contact with him? He always did…every single time they were arguing or fighting…Kaname could always feel Kiryuu's amethyst coloured eyes on his cherry ones. Kaname combed his fingers over his silky chocolate locks in utter exasperation. He was accustomed to knowing everything…he was always the one who figured everything out.

But this time…just wasn't one of those times. He didn't have all the answers. Hell…he didn't have ANY answers…and frankly, he was afraid to ask Zero anything right now. He thought it was too soon since the hunter was obviously still in a fragile state. Kaname Kuran sighed…and gazed at the current enigma in front of him: Zero Kiryuu.

"Kiryuu-kun, will you look at me at least?" Kaname finally asked, already losing his patience and for some reason, he missed those lavender orbs which were always focused on him when the two were forced to be together. The ex-human fervently ignored Kuran's request as his eyes remained averted away from the Pureblood and was probably gazing at the interesting apple white walls.

"Kiryuu…" Kaname trailed once again, rigidity entering his voice resulting in a slight, almost unnoticeable flinch from Zero.

"Just look at me, please," Kaname tried once again, deciding to add the "please" as an afterthought. This was not begging, Kaname resolved, he was simply trying to be gentle with the obviously troubled teenager. Zero continued to stare into nothingness and Kaname elegantly stood, not taking his eyes off the hunter for a moment.

"Kiryuu, there are some things I need to take of. Yuuki will probably visit you later. I don't know if you remember her…since I heard about an unfortunate incident which took place earlier. So, please, just be polite even if-"

"I remember Yuuki you bastard," Zero interrupted, still not looking at the Pureblood, "I-I just did not recognize her…"

"You seemed to recognize me just fine, Kiryuu," Kaname retorted calmly unintentionally.

"Y-Your blood. I recognized your blood. T-T-That's when I realized that you had found me," Zero answered softly.

"Hmmm? My blood? Did you not recognize my face? After all, I do recall telling you to never forget the one who gave you this blood…" Kaname said offhandedly and almost cursed when the hunter winced at his words.

**Kaname POV**

I almost cursed. I really needed to watch myself around the hunter. I knew that he was in a delicate state and his psyche was brittle and his body was weak. I kept on thinking of the brazen, bold Zero…almost forgetting that the Zero sitting quietly in the infirmary was not the Zero I knew. I needed to be…_nice_…to him. The very thought was making me nauseous.

However, I also knew that time was running short in regards to the Kronos. I was aware that once they had figured out that their prisoner was gone, they would have most likely vacated the hideout. It did not matter much to me though. I had Sieren place a tracer on the force field they had used on the Mansion, knowing that wherever they had fled to, they would activate the field, thus activating the tracer as well.

I stifled a yawn once again. I knew I could go days without sleep, but the events which had occurred just a few hours prior were both taxing on my mental and physical state.

Furthermore, I needed valuable information from Zero in order to continue conducting investigation on the so called "Vampire Haters." That was easier said than done. I was positively sure that Zero was in no mood to discuss the possible traumatic events which he was forced to endure during the time of his imprisonment.

"I need to leave. I will be back," I said in a quiet tone and as I was about to depart, a pale hand clutched gently onto the hem of my school jacket. I knew at once it Zero's hand…but I was still shocked that he initiated some kind of contact all on his own.

"What is it?" I asked just as gently as the grip on my uniform.

"W-Will you take me outside? Please?" Zero asked delicately, his voice no longer rough and raspy. Rather, it was smooth like cream. It reminded me a bit of Zero's original voice whenever he was talking to Yuuki. He was always soft and gentle with her, and now that voice was directed at me. I felt something flutter in my stomach, but I decided to ignore the new sensation and wondered if it was safe to acquiesce his request.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kiryuu-kun. You need to rest," I replied, hoping that he would not get too upset.

"Please, I just want to see the sun. Just for a little while," Zero said again, and his tone came close to pleading, but only Zero could pull of such a request and not make it sound like he was begging. However, it was very difficult to imagine a begging, pleading Zero. It didn't look, nor did it sound right.

"Fine, but only for a bit. I doubt the nurse would appreciate you getting up…so we'll be quick about it," I assented reluctantly, almost pitying the forlorn looking figure on the bed.

"Thank you," he replied, and I knew that I would need to accustom myself to these changes in Zero. It was rapidly coming to my attention that he was no longer himself, and different approaches would be needed to interact with him. I reminded myself to tell Yuuki this, as I doubt her less than subtle advances would be welcome.

I took his wrist in my hand and relished in the warmth of Zero's arm. He stumbled once, but after a while, he steadied his footing and was as sturdy as the old Zero. He tugged his wrist from my grip, but I simply tightened my hold on him.

"I am responsible for you since I'm here. I don't want you falling down and making a mess of yourself," I explained rationally, trying to figure out why his wrist fit so perfectly in my cold palm.

I slowly led him to a door on the western side of the room where there was a direct entrance to the Cross Academy Gardens (A/n: I don't know if this actually exists). I passed Aoi, and as expected, she stood up in silent protest.

"We won't be long. He just needs some fresh air," I told her effortlessly, trying my best to put as much charm in my voice and physical features as possible. She hesitated a bit, but sat back down and nodded her reluctant approval.

I opened the mahogany doors (really, the Chairman does like beautiful things), and slowly led the Kiryuu down the steps, ensuring that he really did not fall and make a mess of himself. Now that would prove to be detrimental and Yuuki might hate me forever.

The Gardens really were lovely. There were so many roses of different colours: red, yellow, white. There were other plants and trees as well, but whenever I came down here, it was mainly to admire the roses and the well manicured lawns.

**Normal POV**

Zero's bare feet scuffed the grass and he reveled in the feel of the soils and lawn under his soles. He tilted his head to his right just enough to let the warm rays of sun to hit his pale cheeks. He pulled at his wrist again lightly, and Kaname finally freed his arm from his constricting hold.

The Pureblood Prince simply stood in the shadowed background and observed the Kiryuu who was just standing in full view of the sun. Kaname had to admit that he appreciated the subtle way the sun brought out and enhanced Zero's facial features: his strong, firm jaw; high cheekbones; long lashes; and ruby red lips which were still slightly stained with Kaname's dried blood.

It seemed like hours had passed since they were out in the Gardens and Kuran checked his watch only to see the ten minutes had gone.

"Kiryuu, I think we should be getting you back inside before Aoi-chan really gets angry," Kaname reasoned after a while. Really and truly, Kaname did not mind being outside, especially when Zero looked so…physically appealing in the sun. The Kuran reasoned to himself that being a vampire would have never been in Zero's nature, especially as the morning hues really made him stand out.

"Just a few more minutes Kuran. I haven't been outside for months…this feels too good," Zero trailed in a wispy voice.

Kaname blanched. Had he heard right?

"Surely, your…captors, I mean…I'm sure your room had a window…" Kaname said a little pathetically…ok ok…I mean really pathetically. Kaname felt a bit uncomfortable for a moment…this day was turning out to be a day of firsts. He really hoped that this wasn't becoming a habit.

Zero turned around and focused a calculating stare on the Pureblood. The intensity of his eyes glazing down the very core of Kaname's soul and if the Prince had no dignity or pride, he would shivered in apprehension.

"My room? Why, Kuran, you make it sound as though I simply went on a holiday," Zero snared evenly, all evidence of weakness and deficiency non-existent.

If he was allowed, Kaname knew that he would have gulped.

"You know I did not mean it like that, Kiryuu. I was simply looking out for your welfare, that is all," the Kuran answered calmly and forcing his body language to maintain its composure.

"Hmph, right. I guess you're just dying to know what happened to me, right?" Zero asked rhetorically, his back turning to Kaname once again as the silver haired male continued to soak in the sun.

"I can see it on your face…you're just itching to question me…aren't you?" he asked again, not really expecting an answer.

Kaname was beginning to wonder if Zero was just naturally bi-polar. His nerves were starting to twitch in irritation at Zero's comments, and he was simply desired more than anything to throw some hurtful verbal retort.

"I don't know their names though, so that would be no use," Zero began, and to Kaname's horror, he laid down on the grass, his whole body taking in all the golden rays as possible.

"Kiryuu, I think you should get up. You can catch a cold…it's still dewy," Kaname reasoned, still remaining in the shadows of the large avocado tree.

"A cold will be the least of my worries…and besides…I won't get sick for a while," Zero trailed.

"Really? Despite you being vampire, you are still a Level D, meaning you are still susceptible to common human diseases," Kaname patiently explained, instantly realizing that he probably wouldn't have to gently probe the boy for information since he seemed more than eager to tell all. Maybe a little too eager.

"They placed a charm on my lower back. The tattoo is still there I believe, I can feel its magic. It stops me from getting infections," Zero replied, still looking up at the sky and the listless clouds earnestly wishing that he could easily float away from all these problems.

"And why would they do that?"

"Well think about it Kuran. It does make an awful lot of sense. They were keeping me physically healthy so I could endure as much as their torture as possible without killing me," Zero replied vacantly as his shoulders sagged deeper in the grass, staining the blades with brown dirt.

Kaname winced at the dead tone of Zero's voice. He wisely remained quiet knowing that if he had nothing comforting to say, it was safer to say nothing at all.

Zero lifted his back from the lawns and propped his upper body on his elbows. He slanted his head a bit to the left just enough so his narrowed eye could glimpse Kaname.

"You know, you told me earlier that I should be grateful that you found me. Now don't get me wrong, I am eternally grateful for you saving me and all…but you should be grateful to me too. I kept your dirty little secret," Zero informed the Pureblood, a hint of a smirk playing on his face.

Kaname now had just enough of playing Mr. Nice. The only thing was: he was wondering how long this cool, brave façade Zero was fronting would last. First he was a quivering a mess (close enough) and now he seemed almost back to normal. Keyword: ALMOST. His eyes seemed dead, his voice was nonchalant. Kaname was trusting that a loud, abrasive outburst, which usually signatured (a/n: this is not a word, I just made it up) Zero's rage, was forthcoming, since he certainly knew how to deal with such typical Zero-behaviour.

"Nothing to say, Kuran. Perhaps something you want to ask me?" Zero continued sarcastically, his smirk only getting wider. Eventually, his attention was returned to the lazy skies and Zero sighed again, relishing in the feel of everything normal.

"I am confused as to the "dirty little secret" you so elegantly phrased," Kaname bit out, with as little sarcasm as he could manage, trying to hold down his gnawing temper.

"Well, you know I was never one for elegance anyway," Zero chuckled darkly. He got up and turned his full attention to Kuran. Both males now eyeing each other, both with cool indifference.

"You know what I'm talking about Kuran. All the Purebloods do. Why do you think they kidnapped the Level Ds who belonged to them? Really Kuran, you must think I'm thick," Zero replied and he proceeded to Kaname's direction. Kaname clenched and unclenched his fists a few times in an attempt to dissipate the welling anger in his being.

"I think we should go inside," Zero continued, "I need to change these clothes."

Kaname laughed softly, his eyes shining in dark amusement.

Zero looked at the Kuran devoid of any emotion and raised an eyebrow.

"You find my misery funny?" Zero asked sardonically, whilst Kaname simply kept on chortling in that same annoying saturnine way.

"Forgive me Kiryuu, there is nothing funny about your misery. However, I was expecting a more…despondent Zero. Perhaps a sorrowful, distressed version of you. More like how you were reacting in the infirmary," Kaname explained, a small smile still adorning his thin lips.

Zero smiled in return, albeit a rather grim one.

"You mean you were expecting a Zero riddled with agony and so much pain that he could not hear or see straight, right? Zero inquired, leaning even closer to Kaname, consciously backing the Pureblood against the wall. He placed his left hand on the side of his head. Kaname did not bother to reverse their positions knowing instantly that he would have the upper hand either way. Zero was unarmed and still relatively weak.

"Yes," he answered, "that's exactly what I was expecting. But it matters not how you deport your mannerisms." Zero nodded as if in complete understanding with the elder male. The younger boy got even closer to the Pureblood, so close that they were almost nose to nose, and their lips were probably a few inches apart. Zero was eyeing him. His eyes roaming his face and his body shamelessly.

"Kiryuu, what on Earth do you think you are doing. I could break your neck in an instant," Kaname threatened softly, whilst enjoying the feel of Zero's body warmth and the smooth caresses of his breath on his lips. Deciding that he himself was going crazy with fatigue he opted to stop this nonsense immediately. As he raised his hand to push Zero away, Kiryuu grabbed his wrist gently and stroked the soft skin.

"Kiryuu, you are acting weird, again," Kaname murmured and just as he was enjoying the smooth feel of Kiryuu's velvety skin, the contact was lost, and Zero was backing away, his eyes still on the Pureblood, calculating and analyzing.

"They managed everything perfectly…" Zero trailed slowly, turning his back on the Pureblood and was about to go up the stairs and back into the infirmary when Kaname grabbed his shoulder harshly, releasing a slight flinch from the ex-human.

"What the hell was that?" Kaname asked angrily, turning the hunter around so he could face him, making sure to keep the boy at an arm's length.

"I-I…" Zero stuttered out, and Kaname wondered if all that bravado was just a macho act and the boy was now beginning to lose his nerve.

"Answer me!" Kaname demanded even ruthlessly, perhaps more in shame at his body's reactions to Zero's touch.

Another wince came from the hunter, but Zero's pursed his lips sullenly.

"Unhand me, vampire," Zero ordered, his tone morose.

Kaname only squeezed his shoulder even harder and demanded again, "You will answer me," his tone becoming dangerously quiet, his eyes reddening even further. Zero straightened his back with resolution and rolled his eyes at Kaname's antics.

"Really, Kuran. Resorting to such childish behaviour just to get what you want? You really are a spoilt brat through and through. They captured you perfectly. As a matter a fact, if it wasn't for your blood, I would still be thinking I was with them," Zero spat out hatefully, his eyes narrowing in revulsion at the predator instinct owning all Kaname's features.

Kaname let go of Zero's shoulder instantly as if burned and he vaguely heard him mutter, "That's gonna bruise."

"What?" Kaname questioned eloquently. What did the hunter mean by capture him?

"I mean, Kuran, they used…illusions on me…using my memories of the people I knew against me. Trying to get me to break emotionally…trying to destroy me so I would lose my head and tell them everything. They recreated you, Yuuki, the Chairman…everyone I knew," Zero explained, almost choking and stumbling on his words. The painful memories still afresh in his mind, forcing him to remember things he would rather forget.

Kaname's eyes widened in surprise and horror.

"Illusions of us?" Kaname repeated.

Zero sighed. Must he spell it out?

"Yes Kuran, illusions. Copies or clones of everyone I ever knew. They tortured me, hurt me, made me feel like I was worthless, like I was nothing…absolutely nothing. Made me want to hate myself and blame myself for everything that had ever happened in my short life," Zero blurted in a fit of uncontrolled agony.

"I guess some of it might not be too hard for you to imagine, seeing that you treat me as though I'm nothing but the gum beneath your pretty shoes. Just multiply that by one frickin thousand," he continued, his chest heaved gently as he spoke in leveled grief-stricken tones.

Kaname visibly flinched, remembering the barb he had earlier thrown at Yuuki and the others: referring to Zero as being nothing.

"Zero…" Kaname trailed, deciding that he should start using the boy's first name, perhaps out of guilt and remorse, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Well, Kuran, I'm not. Everything I ever said to you, I damn well meant it."

"I'm sorry…for what you had to endure…"

Zero stopped and looked carefully at his senpai. The Pureblood really did look sorry and utterly regretful, and the softer side of him, the side he left behind when he was a child came creeping back up like a thief in the night.

Zero sighed.

"I don't need, nor do I need your pity, Kuran. I'm a little battered here and there, but I'm sure I'll recover, I always do. All that's important is that the Pureblood Secret is safe, and the evil bastards don't know shit," Zero explained and made a move to return to the infirmary, and Kaname followed without any argument, still contemplating about the secret Zero kept, and how awful he felt for the hunter.

But Kaname knew that what Zero told him was not everything, especially as to the methods used to torture and subdue him. He figured that he was toning it down, perhaps more for his own benefit rather than for Kaname's. Kuran had to admire Zero's strength and will. As he watched the retreating figure, he knew that he had made the mistake of underestimating one Zero Kiryuu.

**A/n: Well that's it for now. I hope it lived up to the hype and was to your immense satisfaction. To all the Yuuki haters, I did leave her out of this chapter just like I promised. The next chapter should be out next week…so look out for the update. I want to thank everyone who told me that the last chapter was not as boring as I had thought…so once again your reviews always manage to make me smile and dance in my room XD.**

**Please read and review.**

**Constructive criticisms and ideas are more than welcome.**

**Note: Anyone who gives me a really good idea anytime, I promise I will credit you in the chapter/s.**

**Thank you!**


	5. The Calling

A/n: I want to thank everyone who left me such wonderful reviews!...Really, you guys/gals are so flattering and it makes me feel so very motivated to continue this story with everything I've got! I know that there were several loose ends in the last chapter so some things will be cleared up in this one. The secret will be revealed in this chapter and the methods used to capture Zero.

The extent of his torture will not be issued here, but in the next chapter.

So on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five: The Calling**

Kaname had decided to return to the Moon Dorms after he ensured that Zero was comfortably asleep in the infirmary. The events which occurred only a few hours prior were beginning to weigh heavily on his mind and even his heart. He was particularly troubled about the torture methods used on Zero, and also the secret he so adamantly kept, constantly insisting that he, Kaname Kuran, should be grateful that it was kept.

Confusing thoughts swirled in his overloaded mind right at that moment, so he decided to visit the Chairman and explain the reason for Zero's disturbing behaviour and also to inform him that Yuuki's advances should be done in a quiet and gentle manner, so as not to startle the boy.

Even though Zero claimed adamantly that he would recover soon, Kaname was having serious doubts about that declaration. The Pureblood shook his head for a minute, his thoughts focusing solely on the ex-human, and to tell the truth, they were starting to disturb him.

Of course he had thought about the hunter in the past; he had thought him to be weak, arrogant, simple minded and a bit stupid. Kaname thought that he had only accommodated the boy and let him live because of Yuuki, and because Yuuki would hate him forever if he had let the insufferable whelp die. But now, he was not so sure…were those his sole reasons for keeping Zero Kiryuu alive?

Admittedly, Kaname did the find him attractive…his physical features were unique and exotic, so it was only natural that anyone would find him beautiful. His personality left a lot to be desired though. He had a bad temper; he was fiery and stubborn…yet intriguing at the same time.

Zero was a walking contradiction and it was pissing him off. He willed his thoughts to wander somewhere else so as to not conjure images of the pale boy.

A few minutes of walking led the Pureblood Prince to Cross' house where he knocked politely and waited for the eccentric ex-hunter to answer.

After a few short moments, the doors opened and Kaname was met with an extremely sleepy looking Kaien Cross.

"Kaname-kun? What are you doing here?" Cross groggily asked, unceremoniously yawning in full view of the vampire.

"I need to speak with you about Zer- Kiryuu-kun," Kaname answered, smoothly covering up his slip. Cross straightened up immediately invited Kuran inside.

Kaname then proceeded to patiently explain most of the events which had taken place in the gardens…leaving out a few choice instances. Cross nodded in understanding, sadness and anger written all over his face. It really was rare sight to see the Chairman angry since he seemed so ridiculously…goofy and happy all the time.

His anger, however, was composed and subtle and was only identifiable by the hard creases at the corners of his eyes.

"I will be sure to explain to Yuuki about approaching Zero. I'm sure she will understand," Kaien said softly, the tiredness creeping back into his face once more.

"Thank you. Do you know this elusive "secret" Kiryuu spoke of?" Kaname asked.

Cross looked contemplatively for a moment, analyzing all the possible "secrets" he had committed to memory during his days as a hunter.

"They are several things Zero could have been referring to," the Chairman admitted, "but I don't really know exactly what he was speaking about. He claims that you should know of it…so perhaps you may need to consult the Vampire Council…"

"Yes," Kaname replied thoughtfully, "I have already sent Takuma to bring his Grandfather to the Academy. I hope to get some answers soon."

Cross nodded in Kaname's direction and got up.

"I think I'll speak to Yuuki now. I'm sure as soon as she wakes up she'd run to the infirmary only clad in her nightgown. You should get some rest Kaname, you look tired," Cross said mildly and guided the Pureblood to the door.

Kaname silently returned to the Moon Dorms wondering if he should tell the others of his encounter with the youth. He eventually, decided that he would leave out a few choice details just like he had done with Cross since he felt that they deserved to know at least some of what took place.

"Well, how is he?" Kain asked hurriedly as soon as his Prince walked through the Moon Dorm doors.

Ruka rolled her eyes in the background and Shiki and Aidou were on the sofa playing chess and eating pocky.

"He is…stable…sort of," Kaname answered unsurely, pushing his way past Kain and gesturing gently to the room.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Asleep," Aidou answered sounding a bit disgruntled, "And I would have been too if this idiot (pointing rudely at Kain) hadn't been pacing like a madman in my room and keeping me awake." Aidou pouted and moved his rook on the board.

"I see. What about the rest of you?" Kaname asked, already moving in the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

"I wanted to know how hunter was faring," Shiki answered quietly and honestly, "And Ruka was waiting up for you."

Ruka blushed a violent shade of red and looked away from Kaname, who only smirked in response. He had long gotten used to Ruka's subtle…and not so subtle displays of affection.

"It's difficult to explain Zero's condition, so he'll be put under observation. There is something I would like to ask you though," Kaname spoke as he took a seat opposite Kain, who was still a tad fidgety and preferred to stand.

"Anything, Kaname-sama," Ruka answered immediately, her eyes perking up at the request.

"Have any of you…heard…of some kind of vampire secret…that we probably should know about?" Kaname asked uncertainly, disliking the lack of confidence evident in his voice.

The others thought for a moment, not bothering to heed Kaname's brief moment of weakness. Finally, after a few moments, it was Shiki who answered.

"There are several so-called secrets, Kanama-san. My mother used to tell me stories about them when I was younger. The reason why they are called "secrets" is because no one really knows if they exist or not…only the Heads of the Vampire Council, and they have neither refuted or admitted such claims."

"Really?" Kaname pondered for a moment and turned his attention back to Shiki,

"What is this about Kaname-sama?" Kain asked hesitantly.

"You do remember that Seiren did briefly speak of this whilst we were looking for Zero. She said that the Kronos were looking for something that could ultimately have great power over us. Kiryuu seems to know what that is," Kaname explained

Everyone gasped and Ruka looked scandalized for a minute.

"He constantly referred to it as our "secret" and he seems to be sure that I would know that it is," he continued, not waiting for the rest to recover from the revelation.

"Wait…how did Kiryuu even obtain such information? He's not even a proper vampire!" Aidou exclaimed, the chess game forgotten and a small piece of chocolate pocky stuck to his bottom lip.

"Aidou is right…there is no way Zero would know...I mean he is a Level D! And a Hunter! No-one would trust him with such information," Ruka cried indignantly.

Kain began his pacing all over again and he was muttering to himself.

Ruka and Aidou begun to argue rather loudly with each other over the situation.

All in all, Kaname was getting a headache, and Shiki simply watched Kain pace with an amused expression on his face.

"JEEZ! WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET. I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" an extremely angry voice came from the staircase.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, and Ruka and Aidou looked shell-shocked.

It was Seiren.

Seiren never raised her voice.

Seiren never had such a murderous disposition.

"…sorry…" Aidou muttered, averting his head to as to avoid her lethal death glare.

"Kaname-sama," she acknowledged without bothering to apologize for her outburst. As she was about to retreat up the stairs, Kaname called out to her.

"Seiren, I'm really sorry, but do you think you can help us out with something?" he asked politely, the subtle demand almost non-detectable.

"Of course," she replied nonchalantly and she gracefully jumped from the railing to the floor below, landing on her feet like a skillful feline. She stood close to Kaname, ready to help in any way she could.

Kaname briefly told her about what had occurred with Zero, but she shook her head.

"I have no idea what he could be referring to. It does not sound familiar," she answered evenly, her cold, calculating stare still focused on her leader.

"Maybe it is best if you asked the hunter about the specifics. Only then would we have any leads. We need to question him," she continued just as coldly.

"I know. He is in a volatile state right now. I don't know how much more he would be willing to reveal," Kaname spoke quietly and more to himself.

Ruka rolled her eyes.

"Still, I have never heard of such powerful abilities. To be able to conjure such illusions and powerful images require a certain degree of strength and training. This sounds much like witchcraft and magic," Seiren admitted stiffly, reluctant and rare emotion sneaking into her voice.

"Witchcraft?" Aidou repeated stupidly. He had never heard of anyone besides hunters being able to perform matters relating to magic.

"There a few vampires who are capable of doing magic," Akatsuki spoke solemnly a while later, "The Handagi clan, for example. Besides being naturally be able to cause floods and earthquakes, they had mastered spells which could be used to manipulate the weather."

"They are in hibernation though, and they certainly don't hate us," Seiren said sarcastically, "they are vampires after all…and pure ones at that."

"Who else, then?" Aidou thought out loud.

"Humans," Kaname said.

"Humans? Normal humans? Kaname-sama, it is not possible!" Ruka exclaimed indignantly.

"Do you have another explanation?" Kaname snapped. Everyone was silent, Ruka's cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"I will speak to Kiryuu again later," he said a moment later, "everyone, get some sleep."

They all nodded and left for their respective rooms, save for Akatsuki Kain.

"He seems to be doing ok," Kaname told Kain after a brief moment of hesitation, knowing that Kain was still worrying about the hunter.

"Did-Did he tell you exactly what the bastards did to him?' Kain asked quietly, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

"No. He did not. He is uncomfortable and is still suffering from mild shock."

"Alright. Thank you, Kaname-san," the tanned vampire said with polite gratitude.

"Hey, Kain…" Kaname called out.

"Yes?"

"He'll be fine. He's strong," the pureblood commented.

"I..I know. He's strong…but not unbreakable. No-one is," Kain said quietly and retired to his room without looking back at his leader.

Kaname frowned and decided to get some sleep.

**KxZxKxZxKxZxKxZxKxZxKxZ**

It was around half past six when Yuuki had decided to visit Zero and put some flowers on the bedside table. She remembered that Cross had told her to be careful when speaking and interacting with him since it was only natural for him to still be on edge.

However, the advice wasn't necessary because when she walked into the infirmary, an extremely grumpy Aoi had told her that Zero had fallen asleep about an hour ago.

Yuuki nodded glumly and she sat by Zero's side observing the youth's handsome features and peaceful countenance. She gently brushed his silver bangs which fell on his forehead and gave him a light kiss.

"Sleep well, Zero…" she trailed quietly and decided to get ready for class, already predicting another dull, uneventful day due to her best friend's absence.

**KxZxKxZxKxZxKxZxKxZxKxZ**

The Day Class had started lessons at about half eight and Cross had announced that Zero Kiryuu had been found the night before and he was resting in the infirmary. Immediately, the hall erupted in uncertain anxious chatter. There was so much speculation amongst the students and the "Zero Fanclub" which, even though had been founded even before Zero's disappearance, the members were careful to keep their activities on the down low in case Zero had discovered them. They knew full well Zero would not appreciate a fanclub completely devoted to him.

The leader, Saki Minagawa, had started a "Find Zero Vigil" at the back of the school as soon as Zero had been declared missing. Yuuki was surprised at the large number of girls in the fanclub and was even more surprised at the students who had turned out in huge numbers to the vigil, which was usually every afternoon.

Yuuki had gone to every one of them. She knew and hoped that some prayer and lit candles could go a long way.

Yuuki silently wondered what Zero would do when he found out about the fanclub. She figured there would be much yelling and detention. The mental image was so comical, she almost laughed out loud. Zero had no idea how many allies and friends he had at school.

…..

It was close to four in the afternoon when Kaname had finally woken up. He hastily showered and dressed and ordered breakfast. He popped a few blood tablets in a class of water and drank it down.

Kaname had a plan…sort of.

He knew that Seiren was right.

They needed answers about the so-called Kronos and the object they were looking for. He would have also liked to talk to Takuma about the events which had transpired, but he still had not returned from his Grandfather's. He also needed to consult with the Vampire Council, but decided that talking to Zero was his first priority.

When he had arrived to the infirmary, he surprisingly found the door locked. He observed the area for a few moments, scanning for danger. Finding none, he knocked elegantly on the wooden slab.

Aoi answered immediately and saw the Pureblood.

"Kaname-san!" she exclaimed, and after looking over his shoulder, and covertly inspected the area around the Pureblood, she hurriedly ushered him in and locked the door with a click.

"Is there a problem, Aoi-chan?" he asked, finding her antics utterly amusing.

"Yes…that is my problem," she muttered and pointed to the corner where a silver haired youth occupied. But she was not pointing at the boy…she was pointing at the items which surrounded him.

Kaname looked in amazement at the bouquets of flowers; countless teddy bears and chocolate bars…"Get Well" balloons and cards lining the bed.

"My infirmary had been flooded with hormonal teenagers who insisted on crying by Kiryuu-kun's bedside while he slept!" Aoi cried indignantly, no doubt disapproving of their not-so-subtle displays of affection.

"It was like an army, Kaname-san!" she exclaimed, huffing slightly.

The vampire felt his lips twitch slightly, but refused to let them form a smile.

Zero was awake and was actually reading one of the cards with subdued interest.

"It seems as though you have many admirers," Kaname commented lightly, making his way quietly to the ex-human.

"So it would seem," Zero muttered under his breath, and threw the card at a pile of uneaten chocolate bars.

Kaname sat down on the chair and picked up the discarded card and read out loud, "Hope you feel better Zero-kun. Much Love, Yoko-chan."

"Who is she?" Kaname asked curiously, wondering if Zero even knew who Yoko-chan was. To him, the only person he ever paid attention to was Yuuki.

"I helped her with her algebra exams last year. And I carried her to the infirmary when she fainted before the exams. Why are you here, Kuran?" Zero asked, his lavender stare now directed at Kaname's red brown ones.

"Straight to the point, I see," Kaname answered and then noticed that there were dried tear streaks on Zero's face. They weren't too visible to the naked eye, but because of Kaname's enhanced sight, he saw the stains perfectly.

"Were you crying, Zero?" Kaname asked gently, hoping that calling the youth by first name would console him some.

"Excuse me, Kuran. But I don't remember being on first name basis with you," Zero retorted.

"You are right. I apologize. Please, call me Kaname," the Pureblood answered fluidly, really hoping to start getting some answers.

"Whatever," the ex-human grumbled without protest.

"I was asking before…you were crying…are you alright?" Kaname inquired again gently, knowing that he was on very thin ice.

"What do you want, Ku- Kaname?" Zero demanded again, sidestepping the previous question with obvious tension and anxiety.

Kaname sighed.

"I need to know about the secret you refused to tell them first of all," Kaname said, looking at Zero with renewed interest. Kain was right. No-one was unbreakable, and Zero was going to need as much as help as he would allow. Even though Zero was trying to remain brave and cold…his aura screamed of uncertainty, vulnerability and fear.

It was almost tangible…Zero's aura, and it actually hurt Kaname, even though he would never admit it.

"Don't play daft, Kaname. You know exactly what it is."

"In all honesty, I don't. And neither do any of my friends. You need to tell us…we need to know. Don't you want us to catch them and avenge what they did to you," Kaname explained, hoping that Zero would try and co-operate.

"Of course I want them caught! But it's not like you care for _avenging me_. You just want to protect yourselves and that stupid book!" Zero said, his glare intensifying dramatically.

"You'd be surprised at the people who care, Zero," Kaname spoke whilst gesturing at the gifts and treats which littered the room.

Zero scoffed.

"And…what book do you refer to?" Kaname asked curiously.

Zero tensed faintly, obviously uncomfortable with the present subject.

"You know…the book…the big one," Zero said whispered childishly as though he was telling a secret.

Kaname leaned in, "The big book, Zero?" he asked in confusion. There were several "big" books anywhere. What the hell was Zero talking about.

Zero nodded vigorously.

"Zero…I still don't know what you are talking about," Kaname sighed.

The hunter looked at vampire carefully, observing his every subtle moves.

"You really don't know?" Zero asked again, just as softly.

"No, I don't."

"They wanted the **Pendle Manuscripts**," Zero confessed after a brief pause

"The what?" Kaname asked in puzzlement…he had never heard about…Pendle Manuscripts.

"You mean to tell me that you have never heard of the Pendle Manuscripts…or the "Alice Gray Crystal…" or even the "Hewitt Package"?"

Kaname stopped and stared at Zero's indignant and incensed retort.

"Are you sure you're a Pureblood?" Zero asked

"I am quite sure," Kaname repeated with an annoyed tone.

Zero simply hummed and proceeded to lie down on the bed.

"Tell me about these…things they were after."

"I don't know much really. I only heard about them when I was training to be a hunter a few years ago. You should probably ask Yagari-sensei, he was the one who told me about them," Zero smoothly answered and Kaname nodded, making a mental note to meet the trigger-happy man who smoked too much.

"I still need to know about the time you spent in captivity…" Kaname trailed, unsure again of how to broach the topic.

Zero sat up and in a clipped tone said, "I already told you before, I don't have any names or faces."

"Zero, I know it is difficult, but if we don't know what we're dealing with, then we won't know how to handle the situation. They were obviously able to capture a skilled hunter such as yourself…they are powerful…and we need to know to what degree," Kaname explained gently, trying to slowly sooth the tensed, stiff body opposite him.

Zero's jaw was tightened to an almost painful clench, and his aura was screaming anxiety and nerves.

"I…It's hard," Zero admitted softly, a light blush sprinkling his cheeks as he averted his eyes to the floor.

This vulnerable side to Zero was indeed painful for Kaname. He was sympathizing and empathizing with the ex-human…but he still needed the information.

"I won't tell anyone what you've told me, I promise," Kaname assured the youth.

"You…promise? From what I hear, a Pureblood's promise does not mean much…" Zero trailed quietly.

Kaname sighed, "My promises do. I won't go back on my word, Zero. I never have."

Kaname then moved to sit on the bed near Zero and hesitantly put his tanned hand on his shoulder tenderly in a gesture of comfort.

"Please," Kaname tried once more…disbelieving that the great Kaname Kuran was reduced to pleading with an ex-human…but for some reason, it seemed right. Zero was battered and bruised, and sensitivity and gentleness were the only ways to get through to him.

Kaname tried to convince himself he didn't care too much…but deep down in his soul, he knew it was a lie.

"He called to me," Zero said after a while.

"Who called?"

"My brother, Ichiru. I was returning from the town when I saw him under a huge sakura tree. He looked like a child…he looked like us when we were about twelve. He ran up to me…he was smiling…and laughing…and calling my name…"Zero trailed wistfully.

"That's how they caught me. I let my guard down for a second, and they swooped in like a bunch of predators," Zero spoke hatefully, "and yet, Ichiru was still there…just as I remembered him…"

Kaname nodded. Even though Ichiru had been dead for a while now, he knew how much his brother meant to him…especially the younger Ichiru who had not one ounce of hate and resentment for his brother.

"They used some type of binding spell, much more powerful than hunter spells. When I woke up, I was chained up and unarmed. My poor Bloody Rose…"

Zero stopped.

"You can go on, you know. I'm not judging you," Kaname encouraged.

Suddenly Zero stood up.

He yelled, "You're not judging me? Hell, I'm judging myself, Kuran! I am ashamed of how they caught me…I am ashamed of what they did to me…Kuran…I can barely face myself…how am I gonna face you, dammit! You…will never look at me the same way, Kuran…never. I don't…can't even look at myself the same way…"

Tears were now marring Zero's cheeks freely as he cried. His knees were going to give out and he would have crashed to the floor if Kaname did not catch him. Kaname cradled the boy to his chest gently and stroked his hair as Zero continued to soak his shirt. And for some reason…Kaname did not mind.

Kaname looked down at the small, frail body in his lap…still convulsing with the intensity of tears, and his heart hurt. Zero was so young…too young to be put through whatever torture he endured. The pureblood knew that the hunter was trying…but the memories were still too difficult for him to handle.

"T-T-They did such horrible things, Kaname…I wanted to die…" Zero cried, holding on to Kaname's shirt as though it was his lifeline.

"Don't say things like that, Zero. You are stronger than them," Kaname said comfortingly.

"No..no…I'm not. If I was, then I wouldn't have gotten caught," Zero said steadily, after his sobbing calmed, although the tears continued to fall through his lowered lashes.

"No. You are stronger because you survived through it all…we will find them and make them pay."

"They are humans…" Zero said, "I'm sure about that. They only use spells…no weapons like guns or swords. Only spells…"

"I see…" Kaname replied…constantly making mental notes, "You don't need to tell me anything else now, Zero. I understand the wounds are still fresh…"

"They will always be fresh, Kaname…always…" Zero trailed sadly, not making any move to get off Kaname's comfy lap.

Kaname then pulled Zero closer and putting his lips close to the hunter's ear, he whispered, "I will find them, Zero, and I will make them pay for what they've done to you…"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**A/n: Well that's it for now…I hope it was ok and not too slow. Also, I know this update was a bit late since I was hoping to get this out on Monday, but I was awfully ill…so I do apologize for the lateness of this update. My throat and everywhere still hurts, but I'm sure I'll survive to deliver chapter 6 next week. If I don't…it means that CAPE results came out and I may be planning my own funeral****. So please pray for me for good results!**

**Please read and review!**

**P.S.**

**1) Pendle: Pendle Witches of Lancaster**

**2) Alice Gray: An accused Pendle Witch**

**3) Hewitt: Katherine Hewitt (also another accused Pendle Witch)**

**Feel free to look these up if you so desire!**


	6. The Hurting

A/n: Hey, I just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews and comments and constructive criticism. I wanted to get this chapter out before my results were released because after I get those, I'm not sure how soon I would be able to update. This chapter is going to be much longer because I really want to pack as much information as possible-not in a rushed way though, so please don't be alarmed.

This chapter is dedicated to **A-Writer Lost-in-Thought **because she gave me the inspiration and the idea which fuelled much of this chapter, however, I did make a few changes and tweaks to it…so I hope it still exceeds your expectations. I know the suspense has been at an all time high and finally…most, if not all will be revealed in this one. I will really try my best not to drag it out too much.

Kaname's softer side (which had been slightly seen in the past) will come to the forefront, in addition to the other members of the Night Class, who play a key role. A few of the members of the Kronos will be revealed as well!

Please enjoy!

…

…

**Chapter Six: The Hurting**

Once again, Zero had fallen asleep and Kaname decided that it was probably best to have Zero moved to the Moon Dorms. The Pureblood wasn't really sure what prompted such a decision, but he tried to reason with himself, saying that if Zero was in need of blood, he could easily give it to him without having to go all the way to the infirmary. Kaname knew that deep down, he was lying to himself. Moving Zero to the Moon Dorms probably had nothing to do with blood…it was because Kaname…had an urge…an urge to protect the frail hunter.

Zero was suffering, that much was clear. Whatever the Kronos had done, it caused such significant damage resulting in the change in Zero. Kaname knew that he didn't know too much about psychology…but he knew that Zero's sudden and volatile shifts of behaviour were due to his mind reacting to the trauma he had faced.

The Pureblood decided to go see the rest of his brethren and call a meeting with Yagari and possibly the Chairman, seeing that the latter was once a hunter, and if what Zero said was true, and then Cross should have an idea of the items the ex-human spoke of.

As he approached the dorms a few minutes later, he was ultimately surprised to see Takuma and his Grandfather, Asato, also making their way to the Dorms.

Kaname paused for a moment, and after quickly deliberating with himself, he took a detour through the forest and headed straight for Cross' house.

After gently knocking on the door, the Chairman greeted the Pureblood with a wry smile and proceeded to invite him in when Kaname spoke.

"Cross-san, is Yagari-san is here?" Kaname asked, still standing in the doorway, not making a move to enter the abode.

"Yes, he's upstairs; would you like to speak with him?" Cross asked curiously, and took a few steps back gesturing for Kaname to come in.

"I would like to speak to the both of you in the Moon Dorms, if you do not mind. There are some important matters which need discussing…" Kaname trailed, completely ignoring the man's invitation. Cross raised an eyebrow but nodded in consent anyway.

"Just give me a moment, let me just get him," he said, and he swiftly went up the stairs. After a few moments, a very disgruntled and disheveled hunter was making his way down the stairs accompanied by a very triumphant looking Chairman.

"Let's go," Cross said enthusiastically and grabbed onto Yagari's arm who simply grunted in reply.

The trio hurried to the Dorms and was instantly greeted by a grumpy Aidou and an equally grumpy Takuma.

"My Lord," Asato greeted Kaname with an obvious smirk on his pale lips. Asato bowed in a respectful gesture, and the rest of the vampires watched the scene in slight discomfort. Yagari and Cross simply looked amused at this newest development.

"Ichijo-san," Kaname acknowledged and signaled the two humans to have a seat.

"If I may inquire, My Lord…as to the reason for you requesting my presence?" Asato asked solemnly, his voice all professional and business-like.

"Yes, but I am sure Takuma must have filled you in on the latest developments…" Kaname hinted.

"Yes, yes…the Kronos, and the missing hunter who is not missing anymore," Asato said dismissively, "but what does that have to do with the Vampire Council?"

"It has everything to do with the Council," Kaname said smoothly and decisively. Asato said nothing, and proceeded to eye the two non-vampire guests who were now seated in two chairs on the far end of the room. Kaname noticed the staring from Asato and the rest of the students.

Cross had a usual cheerful look on his face whilst Yagari looked ready to murder everything in his path. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence and absolute tension, it was Zero's former sensei who decided to break the quiet.

"Well, Kaname-san…what exactly are we doing here?" he asked, willing his voice to remain void of emotion.

The Pureblood sat down on a chair in front of everyone and asked, "What is the Pendle Manuscripts?"

Silence.

Kaname wasn't really expecting a quick response…instead, he chose to observe the reactions of everyone in the room, and only then he would know how to proceed.

The rest of Night Class looked absolutely baffled, even Seiren and Shiki had a clueless looks on their faces. Asato's eyes widened a fraction in recognition.

Both Cross and Yagari had unreadable looks on their faces, but Kaname knew what it meant.

They both knew.

They knew a damn lot.

"Well then, now that I have deduced the sources of our information…I think we can begin," Kaname spoke, with a hint of arrogance and pure cockiness in his voice.

"Uh…wha?" Aidou elegantly asked…confused as to what the ruddy hell was going on here.

Kaname ignored the blonde's incoherent outburst and proceeded to question Asato, Yagari and Cross. This was the only way, he thought.

"It's a spell book," Yagari spoke quietly, his voice betraying nothing.

Kaname was surprised that it was even the hunter who decided to co-operate and by the looks of it, everyone else was pretty much thinking along the same lines.

"It's a very big spell book, written and created by a group of Witches called the Pendle Witches," Cross explained, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Why does this even matter?" Asato calmly asked, not bothering to glance in the humans' directions.

"It matters because this book, amongst other things, was and is the target of the Kronos," Kaname replied truthfully.

Everyone gasped…well most of them gasped. Seiren just looked impassive and Asato looked…amused.

"Really?" the blonde leader asked, his eyes filled with mirth and mocking.

"Is that really what they were after?" Cross asked softly.

"I am afraid so, Chairman. Can you tell me what you know about it?" Kaname asked.

"Not much really. I heard it was a really powerful spell book, so powerful that the spells itself could be used to easily subdue and capture pureblood vampires," Cross continued.

"There was a story once….about some hunters who went on a great adventure to find the book…and a crystal. They wanted to find a way to rid the world of vampires and bring peace…" Yagari finished.

"How interesting," Asato said sarcastically.

"A crystal? The Alice Gray Crystal?" Kaname inquired.

"Yes!...the very same," Cross said, "but…Kaname-san. Why are you asking about these things…don't you know about them?"

"Apparently not," Kaname replied hastily and coldly, hating the feeling of not knowing and ignorance.

"Well that's strange, a Pureblood that knows nothing of his own race…how shameful," Yagari commented easily, his mouth twisted in a characteristic leer.

Aidou's and Ruka's eyes narrowed in the insult, and was about to come to the Pureblood's defense when Kaname spoke.

"I know…it really is," Kaname answered coolly, and fixed a stare on Asato, who looked at him in return.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I believe you knew I didn't know about these artifacts," Kaname spoke evenly.

Asato looked in surprise, but opted to tell the truth rather than lie to his superior.

"Yes, I was aware you did not know, and I was supposed to tell you in detail the legends and the stories. I do apologize for withholding such fairytales from you, I thought they were too…below your station," Asato answered sardonically, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Fairytales? With all due respect, these aren't _fairytales!_ The book and crystal are real!" Cross retorted in a rare bout of anger.

"The only reason why we hadn't mentioned it before was because only Purebloods and few high ranked nobles know about these items. When the Hunter Association found out about them, we swore we wouldn't reveal them to anyone. I was under the assumption that Kaname-san had prior knowledge pertaining to these things," Cross admitted, the brief rage already beginning to simmer.

"Really Cross! Well…I never pegged you to be delusional. They don't exist Kaname-sama, there are just stories, nothing more, nothing less," Asato urged, the playfulness gone, and tension was slipping into his voice.

"Stories? Well, the Kronos certainly don't think so…and I don't think so either, Ichijo-san," Kaname answered stiffly, the old man was starting to grind his nerves.

"You are choosing the hunters…over your own kin?" Asato asked incredulously.

"I'm not choosing anything. Obviously you fail to realize that the Kronos is a threat to our Vampire Society. They absolutely believe that the book and crystal exist, and they are clearly doing everything to get them. It seems as though your time as Head of the Vampire Council needs to be reassessed," Kaname said in a cold and calculating manner and Asato all but froze.

"There really is no need to go that far, Kaname-sama," Asato replied icily.

Kaname did not reply, instead he looked at the rest of his classmates.

"I think it's best if the rest of you go back upstairs," he commanded quietly.

"But Kaname-san-" Aidou objected when he was interrupted by a death glare by Kaname. He simply shut up, nodded and proceeded with the rest of them to traipse up the stairs and into their respective rooms.

….

Aidou and the rest of the vampires were less than pleased at the revelations which had occurred…nor were they smoothly accepting of the curt dismissal from their superior, especially in front of the hunters. However, they obeyed without exception…all except Aidou.

"Hanabusa…what are you thinking?" Kain asked his cousin when he realized the blond had frozen in front of their room, not going in.

"I need to do something," he answered though fully, not bothering to face his cousin in fear he might know exactly what he was thinking.

"I hope it's nothing stupid…you know you tend to do those idiotic things which make Kaname-san angry," Kain said and he frowned when his cousin refused to look at him.

"I won't. I just forgot something. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't worry, Akatsuki," Aidou replied and walked towards the back exit in the hopes of eluding everyone for a while. There was something he needed to do…more like he wanted to do.

Aidou was bothered…and angry. Kaname seemed agitated because of the information he lacked, and he hated to see his superior so upset. He himself did not know about the Manuscripts and the Crystal, but he was sure his parents did. They told him time and time again that he was too young to understand many things, and Aidou was sure that this was one of those times.

The need to obtain more information was killing him. He knew that Kaname had visited the ex-human just prior to his meeting, and he figured that the Pureblood was not told everything he wanted to hear, since it was clear that he was irritated and tired.

Aidou was determined to find out what the hell happened to that stupid Kiryuu so he could relate the information to Kaname and they could finish the damn investigation. Aidou also was loath to admit…but he was a bit jealous. Kaname had been spending copious amounts of time with the hunter.

The time he spent with the Night Class was very little and only when he needed help with the investigation about Kiryuu and the Kronos…and frankly, it was grating on Aidou's nerves.

So, he came up with a plan.

He was going straight to Kiryuu and weaning out whatever information Kaname had failed to collect…tell their leader, solve the mystery…and voila! Things will be back to normal.

It really did seem like a good idea at the time.

"Gentlemen, if you will please explain everything you know about the Manuscripts and the Crystal and whatever else," Kaname asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Asato scoffed and remained tight lipped.

Yagari hesitated for a moment and with a look from Cross, he decided to explain all he knew.

"The Pendle Witches were formally a group of so-called sorcerers in England during the 17th Century. Many of them were burned to the stake, whilst some managed to escape to different parts of the world. It was rumoured….that it was a Pureblood Vampire who reported them to the Police and Officials during that time.

Those who survived and escaped devised a plan to avenge their fallen warlocks…and thus created some very powerful spells in order to kill the Vampire who had wronged them. It was also said that there was a vampire hunter who had helped them devise the spells."

Cross looked a little guilty at the last part, but refused to say anything. He looked more than content to let Yagari retell the story.

Asato on the other hand, looked less than amused…as a matter of fact…he looked livid.

Yagari continued, ignoring Asato's heated stare, "However, before they could exact their revenge, a group of vampires with noble blood found them and was about to massacre them. They would have been killed if Alice Gray hadn't sacrificed her life for them. She purposely killed herself and sealed her soul in a crystal.

The crystal granted the rest of the witches enough power to escape. However, they could not take the spellbook, nor the crystal with them, and it was claimed that the vampires had taken the items and hidden them away, thinking that it could be valuable asset to them later on."

"Kaname-sama, please don't tell me you believe this garbage? It's only a story, it's not true," Asato said again, trying to sound convincing but failing to do so.

"How can you say it is not true…when I've seen them with my own eyes," Cross calmly stated.

"You've seen them?" Kaname asked, trying not to sound impressed or surprised.

"Yes…but I will not tell you how…not now. That's a story for another day. But they do exist, I can assure you…and the last time I checked…they were still in the possession of the Vampire Council," Cross explained, "so I think it is safe to assume that the Kronos are the descendents of those witches who had escaped. It seems as though they want their revenge."

"One question though….how does Zero know about all this? Do you normally divulge such volatile information to your students?" Kaname asked.

Yagari cringed slightly.

"That…was an accident. He was still young…and he found the Hewitt Package," the hunter explained.

Kaname nodded, remembering that Zero had mentioned something about a Hewitt Package.

Yagari spoke quietly, "He was wandering around and he came across the Package in one of the Forbidden Rooms at the Hunter Association HQ. The Package belonged to a witch called Katherine Hewitt and she was one who had escaped. The items in the package belonged to her: her necklace, her ring and a golden bracelet. The items held strong magical properties, so the hunters left them untouched.

Zero accidently touched one of them, and he was immediately possessed by her spirit. He had seen visions of the burnings and the attack by the Noble Vampires. We managed to rescue him, and then I was forced to explain everything to him."

"Despite this new knowledge, Kaname-san, we believe now that Zero's capture was coincidence. I don't think they knew he was a hunter until after they had abducted him…and I strongly believe they did not know that had had visions of their predecessors," Cross clarified.

Kaname silently agreed with the Chairman.

Asato looked a bit green.

"Anything else to add, Asato-san?" Kaname asked smirking.

Asato said nothing.

"Well then Asato…it seems as though I require nothing else from you…you are free to take your leave. I will handle it from here," Kaname said authoritatively.

The Ichijo hesitated for a moment.

"Is there something you want to say?" Kaname asked with mocking humour.

"Nothing else, my Lord," Asato replied and left abruptly without acknowledging the hunter and ex-hunter.

Kaname chuckled darkly, "It seems as though my enemy had given me more information than my ally. How ironic…"

Yagari smirked and said nothing.

Cross continued to grin happily.

Kaname knew that Asato had the items, and he was sure that the blonde was aware of this as well. However, he did not bother to press the subject because the Vampire Council was the safest place to hide anything, and there was no chance that wannabe witches could ever manage to break through their fortress.

"What now?" Yagari asked.

"I actually wanted to speak about temporarily transferring Zero to the Moon Dorms for safety purposes. His health is still volatile…he will need as much blood as possible," Kaname lied…although they was some (very little) truth to what he spoke.

"First name basis now?" Yagari asked, amused.

"Zero and I have come to an…understanding," Kaname smoothly replied, not once missing a beat.

Cross grinned and said, "I totally agree with you! We can move him tonight if you wish…"

Kaname tried not to look taken back at Cross' suspicious enthusiasm and compliance…but the sooner the better, Kaname thought.

"That will be acceptable," Kaname nonchalantly replied and stood up when he sudden caught a sudden whiff of blood.

Zero's blood.

**Meanwhile…**

Aidou had finally reached the infirmary when he realized that the door was unlocked. His senses picked up nothing of peril, and Aoi, the nurse was sleeping. Pushing past the unconscious female, he was met with Zero…who was also asleep.

Well, sort of.

It seemed as though he was having a nightmare. He was thrashing and twitching in his sleep, and Aidou could faintly smell the salty tang of the hunter's tears. He was moaning softly, as if in pain.

"No..no, no…noo," Zero pleased gently in his dreams…his breathing coming out in laboured breaths.

Aidou decided to shake the silver haired boy awake.

"Come on, Kiryuu…it's just a dream. Wake up," he said as he began shaking the hunter's shoulders lightly.

Zero whimpered and tried to finch away from Aidou's touch.

Aidou, growing impatient, roughly jerked Zero's body in an attempt to quickly rouse the boy.

Zero jumped violently with his eyes opened in terror and shame, the tears still falling from his lavender orbs.

"Finally!" Aidou exclaimed suddenly, causing Zero to flinch involuntarily and he bit his lip in the process. A small trail of blood dripping down his lower lip and chin.

Aidou was entranced at the sight of the blood. It's delicious aroma filling his nostrils as his eyes reddened and his claws instinctively revealed themselves.

Zero snapped out of his prior haze and he realized that Aidou was in front of him looking very much like a predator that has just seen his prey.

"Aidou-senpai…?" Zero asked softly, the fear making its way to his throat. Zero then registered the bitter smell of his own blood and as he was about to wipe it off with his fingers, the blonde vampire grabbed his hand preventing any movement.

Zero's adrenalin began kicking in and he was in flight or flight mode. It was unfortunate he was too weak to do either.

Aidou's pink tongue darted out and licked the trail of blood, starting from his lips all the way down to Zero's chin. His other hand then gripped Zero's clenched fist which was poised to punch him and crushed the bones.

Zero screamed in agony.

"Let…let me go…Senpai! Stop! What are…are-are you doing?" Zero shouted, hoping to wake up the sleeping nurse.

Aidou seemed to follow his train of thoughts.

"Don't bother the nurse, Kiryuu. I willed her to remain asleep. For a Level E…your blood is lovely," Aidou spoke seductively, enjoying the fear and anger coursing through Zero's blood. He then flipped Zero to lie flat on the bed whilst he clambered over the young hunter.

With his only working hand and ignoring the pain in his other, he attempting to fight off Aidou.

"Get-Get off, vampire! Get the hell away from me!" He screamed, pushing and flailing as much as he could…as much as his weak body allowed.

"Just give me a little, Kiryuu…just a little," Aidou spoke sweetly, his fangs glinting in the moonlight, looking sharp and lethal.

"No-no…please…get off…leave me alone," Zero begged, remembering that this was just like his nightmare, just like those nights in captivity.

"Hehe," Aidou chuckled and he began to lick the side of Zero's neck where his hot blood pulsed.

Zero struggled some more.

"Stop your useless struggling. It will only hurt for a second," Aidou said, and suddenly delved his fangs in the tender skin of Zero's neck.

Zero screamed and cried. The pain was excruciating…he wanted to die.

Aidou sucked the precious blood when he felt his eyes grow heavy and something flashed in his mind.

_Hands were touching him everywhere. They were cold and hard…but so familiar. He had felt them before._

Aidou recognized he was in the same basement they had found the hunter. There he saw the silver haired youth on the floor. He was wearing a purple yukata which was brutally being pulled off his body.

_They were squeezing him in places that shouldn't be felt…the touches were punishing and harsh, just as promised. They were tearing off his clothes…destroying it…just like they were destroying him._

Aidou realized that he might have hit a memory in Kiryuu's mind accidently. These were sometimes known to happen…especially if the prey had gone through a sequence of traumatic events. The bad memories left a residue on the blood which only disappeared when the victim was beginning to cope and accept what had happened.

_The man was peering down at him. Zero cried, not because of what was happening to him…but who the man was. That familiar face…his sensei. The man he trusted with everything he had. Yagari. Zero knew it was an illusion…but he couldn't help the feeling of hurt and betrayal seeping within him._

Aidou recognized the aggressor instantly. It was Kiryuu's former teacher, Touga Yagari. Aidou looked in absolute horror as the dark haired hunter assaulted his former pupil mercilessly.

_He could feel the blood between his thighs. He could feel the pain…the white hot pain coursing through his body. As he turned his head, hoping for a reprieve, he glimpsed his brother, Ichiru, smirking at him._

_Laughing at his pain._

_Mocking him._

_Further destroying him._

_But he wouldn't give in…not once. He was strong…he needed to be. There was no-one else to do it for him._

Aidou was horrified, but unable to tear his eyes away from the disgusting scene. He saw Ichiru smirking in a corner and he even saw Cross sitting down on a chair near the scene. It then clicked for Aidou when he remembered what Kaname had told them before.

The Kronos used illusions until they moved on to physical torture. Clever.

Suddenly, a strong, harsh hand yanked him away from the orifices of Kiryuu's mind and from the neck of said hunter, allowing his fangs to further break and scrape the flesh.

Zero, barely conscious, whimpered.

The blonde was disoriented and dizzy, but straightened up when he felt the ominous aura of his leader beginning to smother and choke him.

Kaname was livid…and that was an understatement.

Aidou's fangs and claws retracted immediately and he at least had the decency to look ashamed and apologetic.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight," Kaname commanded, his anger punctuating each word. Aidou didn't need to be told twice. He ran.

Kaname's eyes reddened also at the sight and smell of Zero's delectable blood. It was intoxicating…but he fought for control.

Zero was still whimpering softly, his hand trying to stop the flow of blood from the wound. The tears were falling like rain, and Kaname noticed that the bones on his other hand did not look right.

Trying to get his bloodlust under control, he approached Zero slowly and calmly, as if Zero was a skittish animal.

Zero flinched even before Kaname could touch him.

"Please Zero. I won't hurt you. Let me help you," Kaname whispered in an assuring way. He was losing blood and fast, he needed to heal him before it was too late.

"Trust me…please," Kaname pleaded, moving closer and closer, his eyes no longer red with lust.

Zero said nothing and closed his eyes…finally giving in to the darkness as it consumed him. Kaname scooped the small body in his arms and licked the wounds clean, allowing them to heal rapidly. Holding him tightly to his chest, he proceeded to leave the infirmary and go straight to the Moon Dorms.

Kaname had managed to lay Zero down on his bed as he tried to clean the dried blood from his neck. He had warned the other vampires about ignoring the scent of blood and ordered Akatsuki to retrieve Aidou.

Kain had winced at Kaname's sharp tone and words in concerns to his cousin.

"Is he in trouble, Kaname-san?" Kain tentatively asked, looking at the forlorn body on Kaname's bed.

Kaname simply glared the tanned youth. At least Kain had enough sense to leave immediately…however, Takuma, simply ignored Kaname's death stare and murderous aura and asked for permission to enter his room and look at Zero.

Kaname nodded after a few moments' hesitation and allowed the blonde to enter.

Zero's eyes were narrowly opened and his breathing was coming out in pants. He looked as though he was in a lot pain.

"His bones on his right hand are crushed…he needs blood…and a lot. Do you want me to give him some?" Takuma asked as he gently brushed the silver bangs from Zero's face.

Kaname looked sharply at him.

"No. He will have mine, just as he always does," Kaname spoke piercingly.

"Of course…I apologize," Takuma replied smiling softly, "He'll be alright you know."

"…I hope so."

Kaname then leaned over the hunter and propped up his upper body enough so is mouth was directly under his neck.

"You need to drink, Zero," Kaname whispered in his ear, his lips brushing the lobe lightly.

Zero moaned under him (A/n: He's in pain people…no pervy thoughts just yet. Lol.), but made no move to bite the skin.

"Come on, Zero. Don't fight it this time…you need it…just take it…" Kaname reasoned, figuring that he may have to force the youth yet again.

"Ca-Can't," Zero said softly after a bit. His breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

"What do you mean you can't? You must! Stop being so stubborn Kiryuu! Now is not the time," Kaname spoke, the irritation present in his voice.

Zero shuddered under him and Kaname cursed. Great, now he was scaring him.

"I-I can't…Kana-Kana-Kaname…my f-fangs," Zero croaked again…this time the pain was beginning to numb his senses. He could barely feel a thing.

Kaname soon realized his misinterpretation.

Zero was too weak to elongate his fangs, preventing him from biting him. Still propping up the ex-human, Kaname placed his sharpened canines on his wrist and bit and drew the blood.

With his mouth full of blood, he gently pried Zero's lips apart and transferred the blood to Zero's mouth, gently rubbing his throat making the blood easier to swallow.

He did it for a few times, each time, Zero gaining more and more strength and he began subconsciously sucking on Kaname's tongue.

Kaname groaned in pleasure as Zero licked his tongue and lips, trying to get as much blood as possible. His fangs still refused to show, but the bones on his hand had started to repair themselves.

Kaname could feel the heat pooling to his nether regions and the blood rushing to his groin. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this…at least not now. Not when Zero was so weak and unable to defend himself.

He finally found the willpower to force his lips away from Zero and he laid the boy to rest on the bed when he felt a small hand grab onto his shirt.

"Zero?" he asked gently.

"Don't leave me alone," Zero replied, looking at Kaname with those pleading lavender eyes, "please."

Kaname sighed and responded by lying with Zero on the bed. He put his arms around the boy's shoulders and brought him to his chest. He waited for any sound of protest, but only received a whine of comfort from the teen.

"You should get some rest. You were injured tonight," Kaname reasoned.

"I don't feel tired anymore," he grumbled slightly, "that bastard bit me…"

Kaname's arms hardened and tensed around Zero's shoulders.

"I will punish him," Kaname said finally, pressing his body closer to Zero, finding it oddly pleasurable and sweet. _This must be what humans call cuddling, _Kaname thought. He briefly wondered if Zero was in his right state of mind. There was no way that a sane Zero would be _cuddling _with a vampire, especially a Pureblood one he hated.

"He scared me at first…if he really wanted my blood…all he had to do was ask," Zero replied solemnly.

Kananme's body jerked involuntarily.

"You would have willingly given your blood to Aidou? I find that hard to believe," Kaname answered darkly.

"I know…but being bitten…it used to scare me. But when I was with _them, _I was bitten all the time…I guess I got over my fears eh?" Zero said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kaname stiffened.

Zero continued, "Aidou saw something I really wish he hadn't…"

"What did he see? Was it a bad memory?" Kaname asked carefully.

Zero paused. "Yes…I don't suppose you can erase his memory…?"

"We will see. I don't really have a problem erasing his memories…it's just very uncommon for vampires to do it to one another…" Kaname trailed uncomfortably.

Zero sighed and replied without animosity, "Fine, it's ok. Don't bother. I guess he'll just have to learn to live with the nightmares for a while."

"You need some rest Zero," Kaname prodded again feeling the weakness in Zero's frail limbs.

"No. I don't want to close my eyes, Kaname. I'm afraid to…" Zero confessed, hiding his face in Kaname's neck.

"You'll be alright," Kaname assured, feeling his stomach twisting in anger at the Kronos.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me?" Zero asked suddenly, and made a move to sit up on his own to look at the tanned vampire.

"I don't know what you mean?" Kaname asked, deciding it was best to feign innocence.

Zero rolled his eyes and spoke softly, "Yes you do. You keep…taking care of me…and giving me blood when you could have let Takuma do it. You looked angry at Aidou when he was biting me…"

"Yuuki would not be impressed if I had let her best friend die," Kaname replied, realizing that he had always used Yuuki as his reason and excuse when it came to Zero. Kaname was partially telling the truth…he did it for Yuuki…but a selfish, possessive part…the part which felt so much emotion, did it for himself.

"Is that it…you help me for Yuuki?" Zero asked just as softly, just as gently, reminding Kaname of cream and strawberries.

"Yes," he lied, feeling guiltier with each word.

"I see…" Zero trailed disappointingly.

"I'm going to tell you what happened to me. So don't interrupt me because I will never be repeating this…ever. Do you understand?" Zero continued, his eyes boring into Kaname's own with firm intensity.

Kaname thought he had heard wrong.

Zero was going to tell him everything…now?

"You don't have to you know," Kaname spoke.

"I want to. I want to get this over with because sooner or later you are going to have to know. I'd rather not drag it on. You will have to bear with me though," he replied, not taking his eyes of the Pureblood.

Before Kaname could speak, Zero began to speak.

"They thought you owned me for some strange obscene reason. They wanted to know what you knew about the Manuscripts and other. I knew what they wanted but I didn't tell them anything, I told them I did not know. They were flabbergasted when they found out I was a hunter when they found my Bloody Rose. They promised not to kill me because of that.

They tried being nice to me the first week, but I resisted and refused. They would always put on a disguise of you, or Yuuki or Ichiru. Sometimes they would use Aidou or Kain or Cross or Shiki…it really depended on their mood and level of sadism they were feeling.

After the first week…they used the Fury on me. It's a whip…it was used by hunters a real long time ago, I was surprised they even had one…it was my first time seeing one. It was long and spiky and horrible. Sometimes my wounds won't heal…or they'd scar. I haven't seen my back…so I wouldn't know. The Fury is extremely deadly to Pureblood vampires…I don't really understand the mechanics of it all…but I know it is. They have about five I think."

Kaname nodded and was about to speak when Zero raised his hand to silence him.

"No interrupting, remember? The Fury was bad, but it was even worse to know that it was your brother or surrogate father doing the whipping. I know they were just illusions, but it hurt me nevertheless.

They are very good at illusions…once they get close to you, that's it. They feed off your memories the way a vampire feeds off fear. And don't give me that face, you know it's true. I tried to block them out as much as I could…I blocked out everything I knew about the Pendle Witches with whatever Hunter magic I had left. They…unfortunately…had access to everything else.

They realized that they weren't breaking me…so they moved on to less than savory tactics."

Zero was panting slightly. Kaname was looking at him with a face of subtle awe. His chocolate locks framing his face. Zero looked away, a small blush sprinkling his cheeks.

"Why are you looking me like that?" Zero asked, squirming under Kaname's stare.

"You protected us…why?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Why not?" Zero responded with a question.

Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"You helped us…vampires…" Kaname trailed.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I am a vampire too. It seemed like the right thing to do," Zero replied.

"I see. Thank you then…we owe you a debt of gratitude…" Kaname acknowledged, finding that he had no problem "owing" Zero anything.

"They hurt me. Bad. I thought I was going to die. They starved me for days and days and watched my bloodlust. They used the illusions or disguises or whatever to bite me all the time…just to prove that they could. They used drugs which induced pain…they produced magic which induced even more pain…so much that my tears would trail down my face as blood.

You can owe me whatever you want…it's just a shame you can't fix me."

"Zero…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for what happened. I really am…but I want to thank you for telling me. I won't tell anyone else the details…just the bare minimum. I swear," Kaname promised, his head aching with the new reel of information. Zero suffered for their sakes…and thought nothing of it. He paid a horrible price for his silence…perhaps an incurable price.

"I'm not done, Kaname."

"There's more?" Kaname asked horrified.

"Well of course there's more," Zero answered swiftly, "did you think that's all they could do?"

Kaname said nothing.

"Aidou saw a nightmare I was having…I really bad one. He saw one of the worst things they did to me…one of things I will never forget. I can't tell you…not now. But…you can bite Aidou and find out if you want. I'm sure he's still traumatized enough. I wouldn't mind…it would be easier than telling you," Zero said nonchalantly, doing his best not to stumble on his words.

"I'm not like that Zero. You can tell if you want…I don't mean to barge into your mind."

"Well…technically, it'll be Aidou's mind."

"But there are your memories. Your permission is needed. I will wait for you, Zero," Kaname said, only realizing too late the double meaning in his words. However, Zero seemed not to notice.

"For Yuuki?" Zero asked softly, his eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"What?"

"Everything you do…or say…it's for Yuuki, right?"

Kaname paused and said nothing. Zero finally drifted to sleep, his head tilting to his left.

The Pureblood gently caressed Zero's ear with his lips and whispered, "No, Zero. I do it for you."

**A/n: Well that's It for now. I hope it was ok and not too drawn out. I know everything about Zero's torture was not explained but it will be assessed in the next chapter. I fear the end of this story may be coming soon…just 3 or 4 chappies again.**

**So the 7****th**** should be out by this weekend and the 8****th**** by late next week.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review!**

**Mwah!**


	7. The Dawning

A/n: I know I promised this sooner, but several things came up which could not be avoided. One of them being my awesome CAPE results XD. I also want to thank everyone for such lovely reviews and I hope you can forgive me for my absolute lateness.

…

Chapter Seven: The Dawning

Kaname had managed to fall asleep next to Zero…the silver haired curling up next to him as if unconsciously seeking protection from reality and his dreams. It would be a good few hours until the Pureblood would awaken again.

The sun was still up, bordering dangerously on twilight when Kaname managed to stretch his arms and crack a few bones. He looked at the sleeping figure near him with a tenderness and affection he did not know he possessed. He allowed his smooth fingertips to barely graze the soft skin of Zero's cheek and he smiled in contentment. This situation…Zero in his bed…this was how it should be…always.

The Pureblood snapped out of his reverie and decided to get some breakfast downstairs, knowing full well that no-one else would be awake. During his slumber, he had vaguely sensed Aidou's return with his cousin.

His inclement rage had soared again in his subconscious, and it was Zero's hand, which clutched to his shirt tightly even in the throes of sleep, which managed to keep him still and in his bed in the fear of waking up the resting boy.

Finishing up the last of his scrambled eggs with a glass of dissolved blood tablets, he noticed the sun was beginning to set and wondered if he should even go to class. He would very much prefer to stay with Zero and aid the hunter with his recovery.

The sound of footsteps could be heard from the staircase and Kaname waltzed into the main foyer to greet his fellow vampires, and perhaps catch a glimpse of Aidou, the man of the hour. He beckoned one of the maids and said, "Please serve them in the kitchen today."

The purple haired maid nodded and took the trays back in the kitchen.

Kain and the rest of the vampires were making their way to the dining hall when Kaname them.

"You will be having your meals in the kitchen today," he said stiffly, looking at everyone with a calm which usually screamed danger. Aidou flinched at Kaname's heated stare. He knew he was in trouble…and big trouble. He really was hoping that he would make it out alive…Kaname would have every right to kill him if he so pleased.

"Aidou, I believe you and I have some matters to discuss. Stay," Kaname ordered. The rest of the vampires hesitated for a moment before giving Aidou an apologetic glance and continued on to the kitchen.

"Aidou, I believe you know the position you're in…" Kaname spoke, his face calm and collected, not betraying the raging war within. He wanted nothing more than to rip the stupid blonde to shreds and decorate the foyer with his bloody bits.

Aidou gulped visibly, his brow beginning to sweat in nervous anticipation.

"Kaname-san- "

"I did not give you permission speak," Kaname commanded softly, his eyes narrowing precariously.

Aidou nodded and he was sure his fellow vampires could hear his heart thundering in his chest like a war drum.

"You understand what you did, didn't you?" Kaname asked, and help up a hand to silence the blonde who was once again ready to interrupt.

"There is nothing you can say which could possibly defend your actions, Hanabusa. You have truly angered me," Kaname spoke, picking up a rose from the nearby vase and twirling it lazily between his fingers.

"Kaname-san…with all due respect…I do not understand why you care so much about the ex-human. It would matter little to us if he was dead," Aidou defended, his voice shaking as he spoke. The blond had not forgotten what he had seen in Zero's head…and certainly, it was regrettable. He had not even gotten a decent night's (or day's) rest because of the haunting images…but he still did not think that Zero was worth Kaname's attention and time.

Suddenly, Aidou felt a stinging pain in his left shoulder, and a few drops of blood trickled down his formerly pristine white uniform and onto the tiled floors. Aidou looked to his shoulder to examine the source of the pain, when he noticed that it was a rose stabbing his flesh.

With lightening speed, Kaname held Aidou's neck with bruising force, his fingers digging deep into his flesh.

"I will be the one to judge, Hanabusa…and right now, the one who matters the least…is you," Kaname replied coldly, and he released the smaller body. Aidou coughed instinctively, and he could feel the bruises on his neck without touching them. He was not too worried though, he figured it would take a few hours to heal.

"You will not touch Zero, do you understand?" Kaname asked, his eyes cold and hard of deadly steel.

Aidou nodded nervously, not wishing to further anger his superior.

"If you disobey me, Hanabusa, I will not hesitate to kill you."

He nodded again, knowing that Kaname spoke the truth.

"Right now, I cannot think of a suitable punishment for your…actions. However, I am aware that you were privy to some of Zero's…memories…" Kaname trailed, studying the blond for his reactions.

"Yes…" Aidou whispered.

"Were they…horrible?" Kaname curiously asked.

"Very," he answered honestly, his shoulder still throbbing from the rose still lodged in his skin.

"Do you think you could handle that as your punishment?" Kaname asked, and he watched in grim fascination at the emotions which flitted across Aidou's face in quick succession: horror, fear, pain, despair, resignation.

_Surely, Kaname-san will never do that…please Kaname-san…not that…anything but that…_

"N-No, Kaname-san…Please…not that…I will do anything else you ask of me, anything but that. I beg you," Aidou pleaded, his eyes wide with the unspoken fear.

A bit of guilt was making its way through Kaname's conscious. It was very rare to see the proud, arrogant Aidou reduced to begging and pleading. And somewhere deep down, it hurt to see his friend (?) in such a state.

"Fine, Hanabusa, stop your sniveling. I don't know what you saw, but I reckon it was bad enough to induce such…behaviour, especially coming from you," the Pureblood said and Aidou hung his head in shame.

"I think you should just leave with the rest of the class. Do not talk to me unless it concerns Zero. I also do not wish to see you until I can think of your redeemable act. Leave," Kaname commanded once more, and he watched him go in the kitchen with a bloody shoulder and a bruised ego.

….….

Kaname had gone back upstairs once the other vampires had already left for class. To his pleasant surprise, Zero was wide awake and sitting up in bed. From the looks of it, he seemed a bit dazed and his eyes were cloudy and unfocused.

The Pureblood stepped tentatively towards the youth and sat on the edge of the bed. Zero looked at him.

"Hi," he said feebly.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Kaname asked.

Zero shrugged, "A little better. My head hurts…and I feel a bit weak."

"Do you need some more blood?" Kaname asked again, hoping that the boy would agree. However, Zero shook his head and looked at Kaname curiously.

"You lied to me," the hunter deadpanned. Kaname froze.

_Lied? Lied about what?_ Kaname racked his brain desperately for the offense.

"You told me that you were helping me for Yuuki's sake. Is that true?" Zero continued, his eyes and voice devoid of all emotion. Kaname froze again. Did Zero possibly hear his whispered confession the night before? It was impossible! He was unconscious…well sleeping, but same thing.

Kaname didn't want to scare off Zero so soon. He had only just gotten to know the boy…he wanted to hold on to him for a little while longer before the hunter rejected him.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden, Zero?"

"Because…just because," the ex-human finished lamely, his face turning away as a cute blush decorated his pale cheeks.

Kaname reached out with his hand and allowed his fingers to brush Zero's jaw in a swift gentle move. The hunter stiffened under his ministrations but did not flinch. He held Zero's face in his hand and shifted its angle so the hunter was staring directly into Kaname's wine coloured orbs.

"It's not all for Yuuki."

"…I…Know. I heard you last night…" Zero trailed, trying to look away again in embarrassment, but Kaname's hold kept him in place.

"Really? Well then you know how I feel," Kaname casually remarked, still stroking Zero's jaw with his fingers.

"I…don't know, Kaname. I don't really know how you feel. We've hated each other ever since…how did things change so drastically. I do not understand," Zero explained in confusion, his eyes misty with puzzlement and uncertainty.

Kaname had to admit that Zero looked absolutely adorable with his blushing cheeks and his eyes wide with wonder and hesitation. He grasped the hunter's shoulders and brought him closer, enjoying the warmth and softness of Zero's delicate body.

"Zero…what do you feel? For me?" Kaname asked gently, hoping against all hope that Zero did feel something positive in concerns to their…relationship.

Zero paused for a moment thinking about the question. Honestly, he did not really know. Kaname visited him when he was in the infirmary; was patient and kind and even strangely gentle. How did he feel? Zero remembered a time when he hated said Pureblood vampire, but now, hate was the last thing on his mind.

As if sensing the emotional turmoil raging a war within Zero's mind and heart, Kaname spoke, "Zero, it's alright. You don't need to answer now. Besides, I have not been completely honest with you."

Kaname felt a tad bit guilty for all the time he had hurt Zero with his cruel barbs and taunts, and ridiculed him for being a Level E, a situation he had no control of.

Zero looked up at Kaname, and unconsciously snuggled deeper into the Pureblood's arms. Kaname placed his chin on Zero's head and thought it was best to tell Zero everything.

"Zero, you think too highly of me," Kaname started, and he felt the smaller body tense against his chest.

"At the beginning, when you were missing, I cared very little whether we found you or not. I would have easily rejected to participate in the search of it wasn't for Yuuki and her love for you. She practically begged me and I gave in.

When we did find you, I only bothered to help you because Akatsuki asked me too," Kaname said as calmly as possible, trying to ignore the stiff body in his arms.

"Kain? Why?" Zero whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Yes, Kain. He has a…liking for you, if you want to put it that way. He cared for your health and well-being in ways I didn't," Kaname explained, feeling the tinges of jealousy as he spoke. At the beginning, Kain's feelings had never bothered him, but now, the very thought of Kain even thinking about Zero in any lewd perverted manner made him want to kill the fire user.

"Kain…likes me? He never really said anything," came Zero's muffled bewildered voice as he tried to sit up, but Kaname tightened his hold on the boy.

"His "liking" is of the unhealthy kind, trust me. He even admitted it, that's why he never bothered to pursue you. He wants to possess you…like an object. The Kains are known for collecting beautiful artifacts, so it's not surprising that Akatsuki singled you out," the pureblood replied, moving his hand to stroke Zero's silvery stands.

"You – think I'm beautiful?" Zero shyly asked, his voice still muffled slightly because of his position. Kaname halted for a moment.

"Yes, Zero. You are very beautiful," he answered honestly. Zero relaxed a bit in Kaname's arms until he began to speak again.

"Zero, I will admit that I did not like you very much…it was my own Pureblood prejudices which barred my thinking and clouded my judgment. At first, I did not want to help you, but now I cannot stop. I've seen you for who you truly are, and not the Level E I scorned," Kaname confessed, or as far as Pureblood confessions can possibly go without losing too much pride.

Zero was silent for a long time, and Kaname had wondered if the hunter had fallen asleep during his confession.

"So what are you trying to say?" Zero asked suddenly, and with strength he did not know he possessed, he broke out of Kaname's restricting hold and sat up on the mattress looking at Kaname through guarded eyes.

Kaname sighed to himself. He knew that Zero would not immediately believe him. He wouldn't be Zero if he didn't.

"I feel very strongly for you. I feel more for you than I have ever felt for Yuuki," he replied honestly.

"Do you love me?" Zero asked bluntly, and Kaname almost choked on his saliva.

"Love?" he asked in confusion, but Zero took that as an answer as he looked away. Mentally, Zero was berating himself. He realized that he was beginning to fall for the brunette vampire and it had unnerved him greatly. Zero knew his feelings were strong when Kaname had "kissed" him in order to feed him blood.

The intimate contact set his heart on fire (in a good way), and a pleasant feeling began spreading all over his body. The way Kaname handled him with such care and gentleness only fuelled the flame of desire.

"I understand, Kaname. You do not love me," Zero spoke with no animosity or sadness. It was resolute, as if he were stating a mundane fact of the world.

"I do not love you either," Zero finished, and Kaname felt something slice his heart and an unfamiliar feeling was pooling in his gut. His face hardened and he was unsure why he was even working up himself over such a matter.

_What did you expect, Kaname? A bloody love letter? You just confessed that you did not love him too, so why the hell are you acting a lovesick moron. Pull yourself together dammit!_ Kaname thought to himself as he continued to look at Zero's entrancing lavender orbs.

"I see," was Kaname's eloquent response and he decided it was probably best to leave and clear his head somewhere. As he was about to stand, a small hand latched onto his wrist and Zero was looking at him though lowered lashes.

"Kaname, that does not mean that I do not feel something. I feel…strongly…for you as well," Zero admitted softly, "stay with me, please."

And that was all Kaname needed as he scooped up the frail boy and placed him in his arms once again, tightening around him in a protective gesture. Inside, Kaname's heart was beating hard in his chest, and his stomach was doing weird somersaults. Zero's body felt so right against his own, and Kaname realized that he was turning into a sap, and he didn't mind in the least.

Kaname nuzzled Zero's silver hair and Zero purred in contentment. They remained like that for a while until their brief moment of serenity was disturbed by a rushing Sieren. She barged in without hesitation and positioned herself in front the two "love" birds.

Kaname hastily removed himself from Zero and angrily looked at Sieren who looked unapologetic.

"Sieren, what the hell are you doing?" Kaname half yelled at the imposing woman.

"I apologize, Kaname-sama, but the tracer has been activated. They are in the main town. The rest of the vampires are ready to move, and Kain has gone to retrieve Yagari," she spoke calmly, not once once looking at Zero.

The ex-human on the other hand, sat up immediately and winced at the throbbing in his head.

Kaname completely disengaged himself from the bed and turned to Sieren, "I will them outside in five minutes. Do not go anywhere without me, I need to brief you on a few things."

She nodded and left promptly, shutting the door on her exit.

"Kaname, is she talking about the Kronos?" Zero asked quickly, his heart beating a mile a minute.

The Kuran hesitated for a moment and replied, "Yes. And before you say anything, you are not coming with us."

Zero made a sound of protest and before he could vocalize his objections in words, Kaname beat him to it.

"You are still weak, Zero, and honestly, I don't want you near them. They can hurt you again," Kaname explained, sitting down again and putting his hand over Zero's smaller one and making comforting circles on the back of his hand.

"Kaname…I –" Zero began.

"Please, Zero for your own safety. I don't know what I will do if something happened to you. Just let us handle it…let us take your revenge. I promise we won't be gentle," Kaname tried to joke, and was rewarded when Zero's lips twitched grudgingly.

"So am I supposed to do? Wait and sleep? What if something happens to you?" Zero rushed, not liking the thought of something awful happening to the Pureblood.

"Don't worry. You've told us enough about them. We'll keep our distance and watch out for the Fury. We'll be fine, please trust me," Kaname half-way pleaded with the stubborn hunter.

After a few moments' hesitation, Zero nodded and said, "Be careful, Kaname. Do not underestimate them."

"We won't."

And with that, Kaname placed a kiss on Zero's cheek and left. Zero remained staring at the place at the door where Kaname had just departed until his eyes felt heavy and sandy, and promptly fell asleep.

…

"Did you get everything?" Kaname asked.

"Yes," they obediently chirped.

"Remember, don't let them get close to you," Kaname stressed, hoping against hope that his band of stubborn vampires would heed this warning just once.

Yagari nodded, and began explaining to them the uses of the Fury whip and the best ways to avoid getting hit.

The house was small and quaint, a complete contrast to the huge mansion previously used by the Kronos. There was a carving of a sickle in the wooden door, and once again, there was a force field protecting the house.

"Wait," Yagari said suddenly as Kaname was about to use his crazy Pureblood powers to get through the field.

Yagari stretched his hand out and to everyone's amazement; it went right through it, allowing Yagari safe passage.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at this.

"I can disengage it without alerting the occupants inside. It's a hunter spell they used," the older hunter explained and after a saying a few words, the field was down and Kaname nodded.

Aidou whispered something which sounded like, "show off."

Kaname glared at the blonde and whispered, "Split up."

After a handful of nods, Kaname and Yagari decided to go through the entrance due to the smallness of the house. It was flat with no basement, meaning that there were only a few other ways to get in: back door, and the windows.

Yagari kicked down the door with unnecessary force and he froze. Kaname was also in a mild state of shock, but he did not show it.

Yagari raised his gun at them nevertheless, his fingers shaking as he hooked his index on the trigger.

In front of them were Sayori Wakaba and Nadashiko Shindo, two of Yuuki's classmates.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and the rest of the vampires entered holding three struggling teenagers shouting profanities. Kaname was confused…very confused. He had seen them before. The two girls and one of the struggling boys went to Cross Academy. The other two boys he had never seen before.

"What?" Yagari managed to stumble out.

Kaname roughly grabbed Sayori Wakaba who offered no resistance except for a constant glare.

"Put her down you vampire!" Nadashiko yelled and suddenly the lights went out.

"Stupid humans, we are vampires ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Aidou yelled as he felt a whip lash on his back. His blood was pouring out of the large wound, and the three previously struggling males suddenly disappeared and more whip lashes could be heard.

"Hunter!" one of them exclaimed, and the lights came back on. Unexpectedly, Yagari felt a blade by his jugular and none other than Sayori wielding the offending weapon.

Fighting and chaos ensued.

**(A/n: I am horrible at fight scenes, so I'm not gonna write it. All in all, the vampires and Yagari managed to subdue them.)**

After a measly ten minutes of supposed fighting, the vampires and Yagari managed to subdue the offending children without much injury except for Aidou whose back was spurting blood in surprising copious amounts. Kaname's eyes reddened prominently, and he bit the side of his cheek to fight the bloodlust.

The five of them were sedated and Kain, Sieren, Yagari and Shiki decided to carry them back to the Dorms. Ruka sat on one of the chairs in the house and offered her wrist to a grateful Aidou who drank without complaint. Kaname looked around the small space to find several spellbooks and trinkets.

"Do you think we should carry anything back with us?" Ruka asked.

"No," Kaname replied, "it is unnecessary. I am…surprised at these turn of events."

"Hmmm. I did not think that we would be facing students from the school. They are so young," Ruka commented as Aidou licked the wounds on her wrist to heal them.

"We should leave now so we can meet up with the others. What are going to do with the children?" Ruka asked again.

"I have a plan, but these children are not the main Kronos members. There are others…they were probably the bait….?" Kaname trailed a bit uncertainly.

They eventually left the house and Kaname placed a special charm on the walls and the door.

"In case anyone walks in?" Ruka clarified and the Pureblood nodded. If anyone else came in the house without knocking, then he would be alerted. Kaname seriously just wanted to get rid of this Kronos problem for good.

**Moon Dorms**

"Where did you put them?" Kaname asked as soon as he entered.

"We put them in the basement, and Yagari did some kind of Hunter magic to keep them in, and to stop anyone from trying to rescue them," Kain answered and he took off his shirt to observe the blood stains. His fangs elongated immediately.

"Get yourself some blood pills, Kain. I can't have you biting any and everyone," Kaname coolly commented.

Kaname was thinking long and hard about the Kronos kids currently residing in their basement, how damn ironic. A huge part of him wanted to rip them apart so painfully, even in death they would feel the agony they had put Zero through. On the hand, they were just children…Yuuki's age…they were the classmates of both Yuuki and Zero…hell, Kaname even thought that Nadashiko had a crush on Zero.

It was only after a while did Kaname realize that Kain was still standing there staring at the floor.

"Is there something you needed?" Kaname asked nonchalantly.

"I – I wanted to know if I could see Zero," Kain answered guiltily, to which Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"He may be asleep," Kaname spoke, not really liking the idea of Kain being there in the same room with the hunter.

"He's not. Rima told us that he woke up a little while ago. He's in your room, so I am asking permission to visit him – I won't stay long," Kain halfway pleaded, fixating Kaname with a "puppy-dog" stare he hoped the Pureblood will fall for.

Kaname hesitated for a moment, pondering if he should tell Akatsuki about their relationship (sort of). Takuma knew, Kaname was sure…after all, the blond gave him these annoying "I know something" looks.

"You can see him, but I must be in the room," Kaname said finally and Kain gave him a quizzical look but said nothing else.

"Can – I see him now?" he asked hesitantly. Kaname only nodded and led the way to him/Zero's room.

He knocked a few times softly on the door and then entered with the orange haired boy in tow. Zero was most certainly up eating an apple. He was perched on a few pillows on the bed. When he saw, Kaname he smiled slightly, until he noticed the other occupant. His smile slipped.

"Kain wanted to ensure that you were feeling better," Kaname explained, noticing the look Zero was giving him.

"Um – how are – you feeling, Kiryuu?" Akatsuki asked gently, stepping closer to the silvered youth. Kaname looked on cautiously.

"Uh…I am feeling better, thank you," Zero politely answered, remembering that Kain had an "unhealthy" liking to him. Of all the vampires, though, Takuma and Kain were relatively easy to get along with. The former was friendly, and the latter was quiet and reserved.

Kain's eyes skimmed Zero's body quickly, and the ex-human fidgeted under the stare. Kaname, sensing that Zero was uncomfortable and told Kain point blank to leave. For a minute, Kain actually looked as though he was going to protest, but after a healthy death glare from Kaname, he nodded politely to both Zero and the Pureblood and left.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief and said, "that was just creepy."

Kaname laughed softly, and Zero realized that he rather liked the sound of Kaname's laugh. It was musical and…sweet, so unlike the cruel chuckles he had often heard in the past.

"Kaname, what did you find?" Zero asked.

"You're not going to like it. We found five kids…three actually attend Cross," he replied. Zero's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Sayori Wakaba, Nadashiko Shindo and Isi Matsumi were in the house we raided. They put up a fight, but there are very inexperienced. They aren't the main members we believe. The older, more experienced ones are still at large, but we will have them interrogated soon," Kaname commented.

Zero was utterly confused. He knew the three of them, especially Sayori, the girl who hung around Yuuki all the time. They were tight…real tight…and Sayori didn't seem like the type to even think about violent activities.

"Interrogate? How?" Zero asked suspiciously. Kaname sighed and moved on the bed to sit with the smaller boy.

"Do you need some blood?" he asked.

"Don't sidestep the question dammit! How exactly do vampires _interrogate _their prisoners?" Zero asked dangerously, his eyes glinting warily at the pureblood who then chose to put his arm around the hunter.

"Zero, there are dangerous…we will try every method we have…" Kaname trailed uncomfortably.

"There are children, Kaname," Zero reasoned.

"There are your age, or at least close enough. They scarred you for life, why shouldn't we do the same."

Zero sighed and leaned against Kaname's arms tiredly, too exhausted to even think.

"Don't hurt them too much Kaname, they are just kids…they don't know any better, and they probably weren't even the ones who tortured me…" Zero spoke again gently, closing his eyes, enjoying the rhythmic beat of Kaname's heart. Kaname tightened his hold protectively.

"We'll see."

"Kaname, I'm hungry," Zero whispered, feeling the blush developing on his face embarrassingly. Kaname smiled and positioned Zero's body on top of his, so the hunter was straddling him.

"No…" Zero protested and Kaname looked at the hunter in confusion. Zero leaned in and whispered in Kaname's ear… "Feed me."

Kaname shivered at the request and smiled softly. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit and with his mouth full of his blood, his lips connected with Zero's full, pink ones, savouring in their suppleness.

Kaname held on tighter to the boy he knew he was falling in love with.

…...

**A/n: I know it is short and super late, but it was the best I could do. Things just got so crazy at home, so I collaborated with two of my best friends: IamGhostWriter and SHHH on this chapter and the 8****th**** one.**

**The next chapter may be short, and this story will be finishing at 10 chappies for sure. And most likely there would be a sequel in the works if anyone is interested.**

**I know Yuuki was barely even mentioned in this one, but she will be present in the other chapter. This has not been reread, just put together, so WE are sorry for the errors and typos.**


	8. The Hoping

A/N: I know it's been absolutely forever, and I hope that some of my readers are still out there. This fic isn't abandoned and I will be finishing it soon. I know I haven't updated since Last year, and I feel sooo terrible, and horrible! I really hate when writers seem to forget a story and I'm left wondering if they are ever gonna update…and here I am doing the exact same thing. I hope you guys can forgive me….

Gives you the best "puppy-dog" look I can muster…and lots of cookies!

…

Chapter Eight: The Hoping

Kaname woke up later that day to find Zero resting beside him. The young hunter had his head on his shoulder as his chest rose and fell in even breaths. Kaname found himself mesmerized by the movements as he curled his arms tighter around Kiryuu and gently nuzzled his neck…unconsciously liking the sappiness radiating from his own being.

At first his feeling for Zero had scared him…and Kaname was never afraid of anything, or anyone. But the ways that Zero's smile…or his laugh…or even his rebellion made his stomach flutter and something pleasant pull on his heart strings…a heart Kaname never knew he had.

Zero shifted a bit in his sleep and sought to get closer to Kaname…once again seeking comfort from whatever dreams and memories plagued him while he slept. Kaname always felt a bit useless at times like these…when he couldn't do anything to abate the horrifying nightmares and all he could do is watch and console as Zero struggled with the haunted memories.

Reluctantly, Kaname got out of bed and placed a gentle kiss on Zero's forehead. He wandered down into the living room to find that Kain, Takuma and Ruka sitting and sipping on dissolved blood tablets.

"Kaname-sama," Ruka greeted instantly and Kain and Takuma nodded in his direction.

"I believe Yagari and the Chairman will be arriving shortly to interrogate the prisoners…" Takuma trailed uncertainly, as they all remembered the children currently locked in their basement. Kaname's face instantly hardened and a sudden rage of blood lust pulsed through his veins as his fangs longed to rip the jugulars from their necks.

The other three vampires must have noticed the dark and dangerous aura radiating from their leader and they instantly shrunk back and kept their mouths shut.

"Here," Takuma said, as he offered a glass of the fake blood to Kaname in an attempt to quell the daring beast within.

Kaname took the glass and downed it in one swallow, "Thank you."

"No problem…and I do also want to rip them to pieces…you are not alone in those respects," Takuma said cheerfully…perhaps a little too cheerfully, and Kain wondered if his friend was having a slight psychotic break. Takuma wasn't really one for violence and confrontation, but today he felt a maddening aura from Takuma, and in all honesty, it bothered the shit out of him.

"Seriously though, what are we going to do with the prisoners…we can't exactly use force…they're just kids," Kain reasoned, although he too felt the familiar urge to kill and maim.

Kaname sighed and sat down in the armchair opposite the antique coffee table. He looked directly at the three younger members.

"I want to make them suffer," he stated.

Kain and Takuma nodded with understanding, but Ruka shook her head and said, "With all due respect Kaname-sama, wouldn't it be wise to bargain with them instead? They are obviously not the main members…We can use them for information. There is no way these twerps were able to capture Kiryuu, at least on their own."

Kaname paused for a moment before answering. He knew that Ruka spoke some truth. He doubted that the kids even knew the complex spells and illusions Zero had experienced. But to bargain with them? No…he was going to make them beg for their lives. They deserved to be punished.

"We will wait for Yagari and Cross. I do not trust myself around the five of them," Kaname said.

As they waited in the living room for the impending visit, Kaname stiffened as he smelt a sweetness only associated with one person…Zero. He was awake…and out of his room. Kaname gracefully got up and all but rushed to see his lover…or soon to be lover anyway.

The young hunter was already on the corridor, his hand bracing the wall gently as he used it to balance his weight in his weakened state.

"Zero?...What are you doing out? You know you are still weak," Kaname spoke softly as he walked closer to the smaller figure and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Zero leaned gratefully into the Kuran's stronger frame and replied, "I am tired of being in bed all the time. I noticed you were gone."

"You need to rest."

"Shit! I am tired of resting! I am tired of sleeping all the time…I am so fucking tired of being tired all the time," Zero half screamed, his body sagging slightly in Kaname's arms…silent tears streaming down his face.

Kaname felt his chest tighten in pain and sadness. He neither had a good response for Zero, nor an alternative to his vulnerable condition. For once in his life, he was absolutely helpless, and he hated it.

Almost immediately, Zero seemed to realize his outburst and apologized, "Ano…Kaname…I am sorry…I am just a little upset is all…"

"Don't apologize. This is not your fault…and honestly, I actually missed your foul mouth," Kaname said…attempting to make the younger smile. Zero felt his lips quirk a bit at Kaname's words as he remembered all the times he had been less than kind in his vernacular against the Pureblood. He actually couldn't remember the last time he had called the bastard a "fucking asshole"- one of his more favourite phrases.

Kaname chest swelled with pride at his attempts which seemed to have succeeded. He took his thumb and gently wiped the tears marring Zero's perfect, delicate face.

"Zero…I do not understand what you are going through, but I am here to help. You know that, right?"

The hunter looked up at the Pureblood and nodded. "I don't feel like going back to bed though, if that's what you were trying to do."

Kaname smiled (not smirk) and replied, "I would very much like you to return to bed," Zero scowled playfully at the words, "but, I know you don't like being cooped up for too long. I can ask Takuma to take you to see Yuuki. I know how much she misses you."

Zero was about to retort that he could meet Yuuki on his own, a bit of his old self flaring up from within his soul, trying to break free from the confinement of memories and anguish.

Kaname could see the emotions passing through Zero's face and he felt the familiar tinges of rebellion from the boy, and if he was a lesser man…or vampire, he would have done a happy dance. But alas…that was not the case, and he conceded to holding on to Zero more tightly than necessary.

More and more of the Zero he knew was coming back, slowly but surely. Zero was too strong…and too much of a fighter to be so easily defeated and he was not going to easily succumb to the pain.

"Seeing Yuuki would be nice, but I am more concerned with the children you and the rest of the vampires picked up yesterday. What are your plans for them?" Zero inquired, and his sudden change in tone alerted Kaname that this was the main reason for Zero getting out of the safe confines of their room…yes folks…THEIR room.

"Zero, you cannot honestly expect me to spare them for what they have done," Kaname spoke firmly, locking his eyes with the lilacs of the hunter. Zero stared defiantly back into his orbs…daring him.

"They are so young, Kaname," Zero retorted.

"That is of little concern to me. They have hurt you. And for that, there is not nearly enough retribution to pay for their mistakes."

Zero's eyes widened at the admission which had fallen so easily from Kanane's lips.

The Pureblood then took Zero's hand which was currently bracing the wall and brought his fingertips to his lips as he kissed them tenderly and softly…a clear contrast to the beast which resided in Kaname's soul.

"Kaname…I-" And the words were lost on the blushing Zero's tongue as Kaname brought his mouth onto the hunter's and nipped playfully at his bottom lip, asking for entry into Zero's warm cavern. Zero parted his lips and moaned as Kaname gently plundered his mouth, the Pureblood's skillful tongue probing and tasting all areas available.

Zero's knees felt weaker with the force of such pleasure…a pleasure he had forgotten existed with such intimacy. He wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and fingered his hands through his brown locks and kissed with a ferocity he had no idea he possessed.

Kaname seemed to notice as well, and he responded in kind by wrapping his arms around his waist and bringing Zero's slighter frame as close as he could possibly get him. Never before had the Pureblood ever felt this degree of bliss and arousal with anyone in his entire life…and that was long time.

He longed to let his hands roam Zero's body…he longed to touch the most sensitive pasts of his skin and mark every inch of milky flesh as his own. But he stopped himself. He knew that Zero wasn't ready. He had been through too much, and he knew that he couldn't handle this right now.

"Ahem…" Takuma interrupted, a light pink blush gracing his cheeks as his shifted from the couple.

Instinctively, Zero jerked away from Kaname, only to have the Pureblood's firm grasp on his waist pull him back, his chest lightly bumping into the firm one of the older male.

"Takuma…" Kaname growled in annoyance, "is there something you needed…?"

The blond vampire shrunk back considerably, realizing that he had caught his superior in a most compromising position.

"Ah, yes, Kaname-sama. Yagari-san and the Chairman are here for the interrogation. However, they would like to see Zero-kun first," Takuma spoke, forcing himself not to stutter in front of the visibly murderous Pureblood.

"I will be right there. You can escort Yagari and Cross up here," Kaname commanded. Takuma nodded and immediately left.

Zero sighed in relief and Kaname noticed the pretty pink blush gracing his cheeks. Kaname placed his hand on his face and lightly kissed his jaw.

"You should return to your room. Cross and Yagari want to talk to you, and I would prefer there be no other vampires around," Kaname spoke gently, looking into Zero's lilac coloured orbs.

"What are you going to tell Takuma? About us, I mean," Zero asked curiously and perhaps a little worriedly.

"I will tell him the truth, but honestly, it is none of their business who I choose to kiss. There is no reason to worry about the others…I will not allow them to harm you…again," Kaname soothed and his eyes widened when he heard Zero scoff.

"Harm me? Aidou caught me in a moment of vulnerability…and where I thought I was safe. I am not going to make the same mistake twice. I know I can take down your vampire friends, Kaname…at least if I had my gun…and you know it too…" Zero trailed, looking at Kaname's face carefully for any signs of mocking and doubt.

Kaname smiled inwardly. He knew Zero could take down Aidou, or Takuma, and even Kain. He had no doubt about that. He was happy to know that Zero was coming back to them…and very soon…he would be calling them "stupid vampires" and "fucking blood-suckers" all over again. And for some reason, that excited him.

He kissed Zero's hair and replied, "I know. But are you comfortable with them knowing about our relationship? I know Takuma won't say anything, if he wants to live. But the others will start asking questions soon…and I know they are beginning to notice certain things."

"I-I honestly don't know. I guess you can tell them whatever you want…but what about Yuuki.." Zero said suddenly, and a wave of silent anguish went through his heart. Yuuki had liked Kaname from the very start…and he was always sure that Kaname had liked her as well.

"We can tell Yuuki as well…"  
"It will crush her. I don't want to hurt her. You knew she liked you Kuran. And I am sure you liked her back. You even admitted that you only helped them find me because Yuuki asked you to…" Zero said, breaking away from Kaname and letting his back lean against the wall for support.

"Zero…I never said I loved her…" Kaname said, his eyes hardening slightly at Zero's sudden questioning and his defensive demeanor. The Pureblood was also very confused; things had been alright just a few moments ago.

"And do you love me?" the hunter asked sharply, boring his gaze into that of the vampire. Kaname said nothing and Zero turned his head away and sighed. And Kaname couldn't help but feel that he had failed a very important test.

"Kaname…maybe we should stop this…whatever this is…" Zero spoke uncertainly, looking up at the vampire.

Kaname's eyes darkened considerably and he felt an uncomfortable tugging in his heart.

"Zero, if this is about Yuuki…"

"YES! This is damn well about Yuuki!" Zero interrupted loudly, his voice rising to an almost harsh level. Kaname frowned at the hunter's outburst…who seemed quite unapologetic.

Just at that moment, Yagari and Cross made their way into the corridor and spotted both Kaname and Zero in a not so compromising position, but both with dark looks on their faces.

"We will continue this later," Kaname said stoically and walked off, leaving the three hunters alone.

Zero said nothing and looked at Kaname's retreating back, feeling somewhat hollow inside.

"My sonnn!" the Chairman squealed in an unmanly fashion and proceeded to glomp Zero thoroughly.

Zero allowed the older male to wrap his arms enthusiastically around him, although he made no movement to hug back.

"Alright Cross…I think that's enough. Let's go somewhere private…we need to talk," Yagari said, sending a rare assuring smile in Zero's direction.

Although Kaname had suggested the use of his room, Zero took them into the Library instead, not too excited to see the bed that he and the Pureblood shared the previous night.

"Zero, it's nice to see you looking better," Yagari said finally, giving the youth a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

Zero gave a small smile and they sat down on the plush chairs.

"Zero, I know that this may seem too soon, but we wanted to talk to you about the interrogation with the…children…" Cross stated uneasily, noting that this was a sensitive topic.

Zero sighed and nodded. Honestly though, the hunter was unsure about what he was supposed to feel. He actually felt sympathy for the children…who probably didn't know any better…taught to hate by adults they trusted and loved.

But on the other hand, the nightmares and memories still plagued him and there were frequent times when he felt hate and resentment and the familiar urge for revenge raged within him on this occasions.

"Zero, I know this might be tough, but we aren't going to do anything without your permission," Yagari spoke gently but firmly, and Cross nodded furiously right beside him.

Zero looked curiously at them, "Why do you need my permission?"

"Well…this is a very complicated matter. We have tried to make some kind of contact with the children's parents and to no avail (obviously) and you were the one captured and tortured. It's only fair that you have a say in how the proceedings should go," Yagari replied, placing a comforting hand on Zero's knee.

Zero sighed and leaned back on the chair, slouching unceremoniously with a tired air.

"I don't know what to do about these kids, honestly," Zero finally stated, not bothering to glance at his elders.

Cross nodded and looked at Yagari who replied, "We understand. But do you want to be present for the interrogation though? I'm sure Kuran won't mind, and if he did, I don't think I'd care very much."

Zero almost felt like smiling until he remembered the small argument that went down between just a few minutes ago. The silver haired youth had no desire to face Kuran so soon after that incident since he was sure that the Pureblood was absolutely furious with him.

"Kan…I mean, Kuran is conducting the interrogation?" Zero asked, only barely managing to cover up his slip of the tongue.

The older males noticed Zero's slight mistake, but made no move to comment. Instead, Cross spoke, "Yes. Actually, he requested to be there personally."

"He did?"

"Yes," Cross responded whilst observing Zero. Something was going on between the two…it was as clear as night and day.

Yagari also seemed to notice but was unsure whether or not to broach the topic with the young hunter.

"How long do you think the spells they used on you would wear off?" Yagari asked instead, genuinely interested in knowing when Zero would be at his full power.

Zero thought for a moment, almost forgetting the spell placed on his lower back which prevented illness and infections, yet keeping his body weak.

"Actually, I don't know. I can show you the seal and you can see for yourself," Zero replied, grateful to be brought out of his musings about the Pureblood.

He got up with the grace of a cat and lifted his shirt to reveal the seal to both men. Yagari touched it gently with his index finger.

"It looks as though it is fading, and it's not Hunter Magic. It seems to be weakening considerably, especially since you have been feeding on Kuran," Yagari commented and noticed how the boy tensed at the mention of the Pureblood.

"I feel stronger…at least much stronger than a week ago. So I guess we can call that progress," he replied nonchalantly and returned to his seat.

"I see," Cross replied sympathetically. It truly hurt him to see his "son" in such a weak, vulnerable state. Zero was always so strong and steadfast, that it broke his heart to watch him struggle with so many more demons…too many more for someone as young as him.

As much as the both men wanted to inquire about the Pureblood situation, they managed to refrain themselves until Takuma burst into the library.

"Yagari-san! Cross-san! The Kronos have activated Kaname-sama's charm. Ruka, Aidou and Rima have already left to apprehend them!" the blond exclaimed excitedly.

Yagari and Cross were already on their feet.

"Is Kuran with them?" Yagari asked swiftly, already making his way to the door.

"No," Takuma answered slowly, "He wanted to stay and interrogate the kids in case this turns out to be a trap…"

"I see," Cross answered again, "Yagari, go with them. Your skills would prove useful. I would stay here with Kaname and Zero."

Yagari nodded and both hunter and vampire left the library in haste.

Zero simply looked at the empty doorway, a feeling of helplessness washed over him.

Cross touched his shoulder and guided him once again to the chair.

"Zero, I need to know if you want to be present when the interrogation takes place," Cross asked gently, not letting go of Zero's shoulder for a second. Kiryuu had thought about it…he had thought about it long and hard. But he was unsure whether or not it would be the safest thing to do.

He was never one to run away from his problems, but he didn't think he could face those kids. He wasn't afraid…no…he wasn't. He had survived the worst and he knew he was healing, but for the sake of his own sanity, he would rather remember them as the innocent teenagers he hung out with in school.

He would rather remember them as being his friends and Yuuki's friends…he didn't want to remember them as being his enemies, especially when he seemed to have so many already.

Cross seemed to know Zero's answer from the look on Zero's face.

"I will come up and visit you later. You should rest," Cross spoke, and kissed Zero's forehead gently, leaving the hunter alone in the library with his thoughts.

"Kaname-san, what are your plans?" Cross asked as he made his down the graying concrete steps leading to the cold basement.

The Pureblood said nothing because there was nothing to say. He didn't have a plan per se and his mind was still reeling with the argument he and Zero had earlier.

If Cross noticed his lapse, he said nothing and continued on.

The five teenagers were held in a small cell protected with a spell which prevented their escape. One of the boys sneered at their arrival and watched their movements with piercing blue eyes.

The other four said nothing as they observed the three men carefully and with hooded gazes.

"You can release the spell," Kaname commanded Cross and the Principal obediently released the spell.

Cross gently guided the five of them out the cell and made them sit on old, rusting metal chairs in the centre of the room.

Kaname towered over the teenagers and turned his gaze to Sayori Wakaba, the supposed friend of Yuuki and Zero.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly, leveling his stare uncomfortably on her. She said nothing.

"Why did you kidnap Zero?" he asked…no answer.

"Kuran, I don't think we would be getting any answers anytime soon," Cross reasoned, already thinking of a truth spell he may have in his arsenal.

He looked indifferent at the whole exchange, but inside, his soul was filled with turmoil and anguish. Sayori and Nadashiko were students at his school…he was supposed to be their protector and guide…not their interrogator.

Kaname looked at them coldly, dully.

"I don't think they would miss a few fingers," he stated even more frigidly than before.

Everyone stiffened.

Cross looked at Kaname incredulously. He knew that the Pureblood was in a foul mood, and honestly, he wasn't quite sure what Kuran was more upset about: the plot to kill all Vampires…or the kidnapping and torturing of Zero.

"Kaname…I really don't think that's necessary," Cross reasoned uneasily, trying to steer the older male from a road of self-destruction.

"I think it is."

The five adolescents froze and their indifferent looks changed to one of horror as the gravity of the situation cemented itself frightfully within them.

Sayori had been certain that Cross would not allow anything close to physical torture to happen to them because of their age and affiliation with the school. She also had been sure that Cross would eventually let them go.

However, she was growing uneasy with the malicious glint in the Pureblood's eye and the uncertain one in Cross'.

Surely, he will not allow Kaname to hurt them? It went against all his morals and ethics.

"Kaname…think about this. I cannot allow you to harm these children. We will find some other way to get the truth from them. But they will not be losing body parts any time soon," Cross said gently and firmly, hoping that Kaname would at least reconsider his strategy.

Sayori and Nadashiko looked smugly at Kaname, whilst the other boys simply curled their lips in a simple act of triumph.

Cross knew it was a mistake to interrogate the youngsters without some kind of organized strategy.

But when the tracker and charm was activated, they had to move quickly in case it was a trap and everything went to hell. These kids were the only leverage they had at the moment, and they were soo young.

Kaname directed his wine coloured orbs to stare straight into the eyes of the Principal.

"Zero is also a child. He is only seventeen, or maybe you have forgotten? He acts older than his age, but he is still young…and he has been tortured beyond our beliefs and understanding…" Kaname said quietly, letting the words wash over Cross.

Cross felt insulted. Zero was like his son…of course he knew he suffered! He was not stupid. But an eye for an eye was not his way…even if he was raging mad.

"Kaname…" he muttered, not sure what else to say. Of all the hate being spewed between the Hunter and the Pureblood, it seemed as though they had created a bond that Kaname held very close to him. It became even more apparent that Kaname was doing this more out of revenge than for actual information.

It suddenly dawned on him that Kaname didn't care whether these children lived or died…once they had suffered and paid for the sins committed against Zero. Sins he had yet to have any kind of knowledge about.

"Kaname, we are going upstairs. Now." Cross spoke, looking at the Pureblood and moving away from his stance.

Kaname now had an unobtrusive aim and view of the five kids. He itched to hurt, mail and kill. He longed to take Zero's revenge.

"Zero would not want this," Cross told him softly and Kaname tensed. The beautiful image of Zero surfaced in his mind and even though their fight was still in the forefront of his mind, he could not shake how lovely he looked…all fiery and rebellious.

If Zero found out that he had hurt these disgusting cretins, he would never be able to mend their fragile relationship.

"I can compel them to speak the truth," Cross said.

"What?" Kaname asked, being brought out of his musings.

"There is a compulsion spell which was once used by Hunters. It's not really used anymore because there have been cases of brain damage and psychological trauma. It's difficult and risky, but I see no other choice if they do not wish to speak," Kaien said, looking straight into Kuran's eyes. The Pureblood quirked an eyebrow.

There was a sharp intake of breath from one of the boys.

"Brain damage you say?" Kaname asked rhetorically, immediately picking up what Kaien was doing.

"Mhmm. I have done it a few times, but all the prisoners became vegetables…well except for one, he went stark, raving mad and killed himself with a rusty blade. Took him four hours to die. Tragic really."

"Can you do it now?"

"I can…who should go first?"

"Sayori Wakaba."

"Ok."

"Wait! Wait!" Sayori screeched, her eyes widened in fear and horror, the most emotion she had shown all night.

"What?" Kaname bit our harshly, causing all five to flinch.

They said nothing else, but Wakaba was breathing heavily, almost on the verge of hyperventilating.

Cross shook his head and moved closer to the gasping girl and he spoke, "The process is usually painless, but I don't know what your state of mind will be after this. I am sorry. You are giving us no choice." He truly sounded sorry and apologetic and just as he was about to out his fingers on her head, one of the boys screamed.

"Wait! Please! Stop!"

Kaname looked at him, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

The boy breathed in harshly but just as he was about to speak, Nadashiko interrupted.

"Don't tell him anything Yuu! Don't be an idiot!"

"But…Sayori…"

"Yuu, listen. We don't want to hurt Sayori, but we will if we have to," Cross said…gently…soothing.

The boy, Yuu, had bright blue hair with black streaks. It reached his shoulders. He even had bright blue eyes as he looked frightfully from Kaname to Cross.

"I can't. This is Sayori," Yuu spoke, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Tell us what we want to know, and we will not use the spell on her," Kaname spoke firmly, looking at Yuu with absolute disgust, causing the boy to flinch away.

"O-Ok…I will tell you everything you w-want t-to k-know. Just…don't hurt her…please," He pleaded.

Both men nodded and Cross turned his attention away from Sayori to the blue haired boy.

The others remained silent as they waited for their friend to spill all their secrets.

**KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ**

**KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK**

****

**Meanwhile…**

Aidou, Kain, Yagari and the other vampires dredged their way back to the Academy after a few hours of fighting. Honestly, Yagari was expecting a much more formidable opponent. The kids certainly weren't the main members at all.

Their parents, grandparents and he even had the "pleasure" of meeting Sayori Wakaba's older brother.

They were much more skilled in illusions, magic and spells than in actual combat and weaponry. Yagari, however, had to admit, that without Zero's information, they would have had a much harder time taking them all done.

The Cronos relied on getting into your mental personal space and once they were in, it was almost impossible to get them out.

The only issue right at that moment was Ruka, who was leaning heavily against Aidou and Kain. She let her guard down in a moment of arrogance and the Cronos fed from her mind like a vampire to blood.

It was unnerving to see the once so stoic vampire in a fit of screaming, writhing limbs as she screamed from the images invading her mind.

However, Aidou was able to get to her before any more damage could be done.

The house in the town was a mess. A bloody mess. Aidou and Kain had gone into a rage, killing, slicing and tearing any human flesh they could get their hands on, and for a brief moment, Yagari was actually afraid that they might come after him too.

They had killed everyone. There were no survivors, and from the looks of it, it seemed unlikely that there were any other members.

Ruka didn't seem too battered, and with some blood and rest, she ought to be fine.

Whilst killing humans was not Yagari's forte, these magicians had hurt his pupil almost beyond repair and that was enough to ease any guilt he might have felt.

However, strangely, that wasn't even the main event which highlighted the afternoon.

On the way to Academy, Yagari and the other vampires walked into Kaito Takamiya…or perhaps it was the other way around.

"Sensei," Kaito said gently, moving to hug the older man on the dark road. The young brunette simply quirked an eyebrow at the group of vampires following his former teacher.

"Long story," Yagari sighed and proceeded to walk with his past student, whilst the others followed behind them, trying to allow Ruka to keep up them whilst being supported by the two males.

"I believe I already know this long story," Kaito spoke softly, not looking Touga in the eye.

"Really?" was his disbelieving response.

"I had been tracking the Cronos for a few months…however…I was not aware of Zero's disappearance until about a month ago," Kaito spoke, sounding truly regretful at that piece of information he had lacked.

"You knew about the Cronos and said nothing?" Touga demanded almost angrily.

Kaito paused for a moment and looked apologetic.

"I was tracking them on my own when the Association President's pet, Jin Nakamura, was kidnapped and turned up dead and tortured."

"The President has pets?" Touga asked, a look of utmost disdain on his aging features.

"Only Jin. He was turned a while ago. It was rumoured that he was…the President's…lover…" Kaito trailed uncomfortably.

Yagari simply shook his head, not bothering to dignify that statement with a response he could not think of at the moment.

Kaito continued nevertheless, "There are…were…three other branches of the Cronos. I was not aware that any other Hunter was on this Investigation. I was on my way to discard this group when I realized that you and your band of rag tag vamps beat me to it."

Kaito's lips quirked in a small smile and Yagari smirked as Aidou sputtered behind them.

They walked until they finally reached the welcome gates of the Academy.

"I am here to see Zero…if you don't mind," Kaito stated, not asking for permission.

"He's in the Moon Dorms. He was placed there for care and protection. He is still very weak so watch your mouth," Yagari joked lightly.

Kaito smiled. He remembered how he and Zero butted heads all the time over the most trivial things and they could never get along. However, they were placed on a case together and it was then that they both realized that they worked well together. Rivalry turned into a tentative friendship and then they were close to best friends.

He knew Zero did not make friends easily, and neither did he, but this was a relationship he would always treasure, and it hurt his heart to know that he was not there when Zero needed him the most.

They walked into the Moon Dorms immediately only to be met by an almost giddy Cross and a stoic Kaname in the foyer. Each with a glass of wine in their nimble fingers.

Kaien almost squealed when he saw Kaito walk in with the rest of the vampires. Kaname simply appraised him with his cheery orbs and turned his attention the limping Ruka and the others.

"What happened?"

"We killed all the bastards, that's what happened!" Aidou exclaimed punching the air in excitement.

"I will take Ruka upstairs. She just needs some rest," Kain said and Kaname nodded, barely glancing at the brown haired female.

"I am going to see Zero," Kaito said instantly, not bothering to acknowledge the Pureblood.

"He is asleep," Kaien spoke gently, reaching out to hug the brunette, "You can see him later."

"How are the kids?" Yagari asked, sitting down on the plush sofas.

"We played Good Cop/Bad Cop!" Kaien said excitedly as he explained that he was the "Good Cop" and Kaname was the "Bad Cop."

He also explained that Yuu and his brother Isi, had spilled everything after they threatened to use a compulsion spell and turn Sayori into a living vegetable.

Yagari simply smirked at that. There were no such things as "compulsion" spells, but there truth serums, though they were rare.

"Well, what did they say?"  
"There are four branches of the Cronos in total…"

"Dead," Kaito deadpanned.

"Dead?" Kaname repeated.

"I killed the other three factions. It's a long story Pureblood, I am sure Yagari will fill you in," Kaito said condescendingly as he refused to look Kaname.

Kaname said nothing…strangely not feeling insulted at the least. Kaito reminded him of Zero's antics and he found himself not minding it all. He actually found it quite amusing now.

"The children were actually quite knowledgeable. They managed to find out where the Pendle Manuscripts were being held. They knew that Zero was captured, but they did not know what their elders were doing with him," Kaien said softly, knowing that the extent of Zero's torture was a sore subject.

Kaname had filled him in with some of the bare basics, but nothing else, stating that he had promised Zero not to betray his trust. Kaien understood begrudgingly and said that he would wait until Zero was ready to tell him. He was getting even more curious and suspicious about their relationship, but he wasn't going to pry.

His instincts told him that there was a deeper bond between them now, and he was not going to begrudge either of them any happiness they could find.

Kaito rose and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"I am just going to check on Zero. It's been a while since I saw him. I…won't wake him…I just need to see him…" Kaito trailed gently, his tone going from hostile to affectionate in an instant.

"I would prefer if you do not walk around as though you own these walls," Kaname spoke smoothly, but dangerously.

"I frankly don't give a shit what you prefer. Zero is my friend and I will see him."

The air in the room was tense with thick hostile emotion and Kaien stepped in before things got ugly.

"Kaname, I am sure Kaito has been worried sick. It will placate him just to see Zero. They have been friends for a long time," Cross reasoned gently, nodding to Kaito.

Kaname felt something close to jealousy flare rapidly in his heart. His mind kept telling him that Zero was his, and his alone, and Kaito had no right to demand to see him when he wasn't the one to find him and nurse him back to health.

Sighing and shaking his head, Kaname said, "Don't wake him up. He has had a hard few days."

Kaito's facial expressions softened and he nodded.

Kaname walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yagari asked, "we haven't finished this Cronos business yet, you know."

"I am done. I know where the Manuscript is…and I know what I have to do. You and Cross can take care of the children. I am going to see Yuuki," Kaname answered, and left without waiting for a reply.

"Damn grumpy vampires," Yagari muttered under his breath as he followed Cross into the basement to finish up this Cronos shit.

**Read and Review Please! 3**

**Not proof-read. Simply put together thanks to IamGhostWriter and SHHH**


End file.
